Harry Potter and the Clone
by EYDF-Thomas
Summary: What happens when Jack O'Neill's Clone fro Stargate SG1 gets invited to be Harry Potters Body guard find out in this SG1 Harry Potter crossover.
1. Chapter 1  OTP Part I

This story is a crossover between the worlds of Harry Potter and Stargate SG1. I am aware of some other stories dealing with this however I am trying to put my own spin on this one most of it will be written from Jake's (the name I have chosen for the clone to have rather than be Jack Jr, ) prospective.

At the end of the latest meeting of the Order of the Phoenix Albus Dumbledore seemed to be very concerned about the latest new from Snape about Harry and what the death eaters were planning. He turned to the members after Snape had left he turned to the rest of the order and asked them what their thoughts about Harry having some sort of security with him even when he was at Hogwarts. At first there was talk about having an Auror with him, which Harry really might not like too much. Then Dumbledore had an idea he remembered herding from an old friend who worked in the US military who had access to some of their more secret areas, one of them being the Stargate Program, anyway he had talked to Dumbledore is extreme strict confidence about a boy who was a clone of one of the high ranking officials that was showing some interesting characteristics, that may be wizard like. Dumbledore pitched this to them and asked what their thoughts about brining an American 15 year old to Hogwarts would be?

They questioned him about what he was thinking. Dumbledore then explained that a cousin of a former Hogwarts student worked with the American Military and there was a young boy about Harry's age that had certain skills that would allow him to both blend in as a student and act as a Body guard to Harry. The order agreed to this if it could be arranged.

A couple of days later General Hammond got a phone call from one of his superiors who wanted to arrange a meeting with the two O'Neill's , he said he would try and arrange it .First he called Jack to his office and asked him if he could get in touch with his clone. Jack said he could but wanted to know why as even though in the year that they had been apart Jake as he was now know had changed a lot, it was still really awkward having him around. General Hammond explained to him briefly about what he had been told by his superiors, about someone from a boarding school in England wanting Jake to be a sort of Bodyguard to one of the students there.

About an hour later 15 year old Jake O'Neill had just gotten out of the shower, after getting home from skateboarding with some friends when his cell phone rang. He picked it up and looked at the number it said Jack SGC in the call display.

He answered it with "hey what's up, I thought we agreed never to call each other, unless one of us was in trouble"

Jack explained to him about the meeting at Cheyenne Mountain tomorrow and that it was an opportunity for Jake to do something interesting. Jake agreed to come to the meeting, but he would need a ride to Cheyenne Mountain.

The next day Jack arrived at the gas station he had met his clone at a month before when Jake had gotten Appendicitis and had to get his appendix take out by Doctor Frasier. Standing beside the phone booth was the same kid he had dropped off at his apartment a few weeks ago only now he seemed to have a different haircut, as the last time he had seen him Jake had long hair that was more of skater style now it was cut short in a crew cut.

Jack couldn't resist commenting about it "nice haircut" said Jack.

Jake turned to him and said "thanks I decided to cut it short for the summer."

The two of them on arrival at Cheyenne Mountain went through the various security checks necessary for anyone to enter, once they reached level 11 where they would have to change elevators to descend further into the complex one of the guards on the level asked Col. O'Neill he they would mind escorting someone down to the meeting room as they were heading there as well. The person in question turned out to be none other than Albus Dumbledore himself. Jake (the clone) almost did a double take as he had started reading the Harry Potter books after a friend of his at school was talking about them and was amazed that Dumbledore was actually real.

As they entered the conference room Jake noticed that the window looking out onto the embarkation room was covered, he figured that General Hammond probably did want their guest seeing it if he didn't need too.

Once General Hammond arrived they all sat down at the table Jake was next to his older self with General Hammond and Professor Dumbledore on the other side of the table. Also at the table were Dr. Daniel Jackson, Teal'c, and Major Carter.

General Hammond then said that he had a cousin who had gone to Hogwarts and now worked with the US air force on the Stargate program and that he had been contacted by Professor Dumbledore about the possibility of Jake coming to Hogwarts to be a bodyguard to one of his students.

Dumbledore then asked Jake if he had any sort of magical abilities, as normally when someone is born with them they are identified right away or they manifest them over time, so since he was brought into the world in a different manor then normal he went unnoticed by the wizarding world.

Jake then explained that he could do things that could be described as magic when he really concentrated on something, like sometimes if he was thinking about where something really hard when he had misplaced it, it would appear to him almost right where he was, but he mainly just thought of it being coincidence .

Dumbledore thought it could be something to do with both the Asgard cloning and the ancient DNA markers that both he and Jack carry.

Major Carter suggested that it might be some sort of recessive gene that came from her DNA, as Thor had needed some of hers during the re-sequencing of Jakes DNA the DNA of a female so technically well Jake was 93 % Jack O'Neill he was 7% Samantha Carter. Dumbledore suggested that Samantha could be from a line of squibs and may have some magical blood in her. Jake also looked up and said "so that explains the differences from me and Jack, like for example my hair is kind of dirty blond now instead of brown."

Once some things had been agreed on for example Jake getting his cornel's salary well he was on this mission and also him being allowed to carry a few weapons with him, another thing Jake wanted to take his dog with him too. When he mentioned about the dog everyone gave Jake a look wondering what he was talking about. Jake quickly explained to them about how General Hammond had given him one of the air force dogs that had gotten hurt in the line of duty. Jake left out the part that he had renamed him Charlie as he knew mentioning the name would bring up some hard feelings for Jack.

Dumbledore said that special permission would be grated for all the things that would be needed to be accommodated for Jake to be there.

After the meeting was over Jake and Jack made a quick trip to the armoury where Jake was issued a Zat, a P90 and an m9 berretta as well as the ammo and body armour. He also grabbed some flash bang grenades and some C4 just in case.

After grabbing his armaments, Jake, Jack and Dumbledore headed to Jakes apartment (which was located in the basement of Norman Walter Davis Harriman (chevron guy's)'s Aunt's house) to pick up some of his clothes in addition to packing some shoes, socks, underwear he grabbed some t shirts, jeans, shorts, and sweatshirts as well as an SGC uniform too just in case he needed to take some cover. He also grabbed his skateboard just in case he got an opportunity to use it somewhere.

Once he was finished packing they headed off to the airport where they took a military flight to England they also brought along Jake's dog Charlie (he had decided to name him after his long dead son) who was a former Air Force dog that had gotten hurt in battle, General Hammond had given him to Jake for some extra protection.

Once they arrived at an Air base outside of London Jake said his goodbyes to Jack. From there Jake and Dumbledore did side along Appariton to get to Diagon Alley to get all of Jake's stuff for Hogwarts, first on the advice of Dumbledore they went to Gringotts to exchange some money, and Dumbledore also explained that they needed to go to the Hogwarts vault as the school would be paying for part of Jake's supplies for his special assistants. After Jake had converted some American Dollars to Wizard Currency, he was told by the goblin doing the exchange that they money would be given over to a wizard traveling to America to return it into circulation there, the goblin who happened to be Griphook then took them to the Hogwarts vault where Dumbledore grabbed some coins to help pay for Jakes things.

After Gringotts they headed to get his robes and books, and a bag shop were Jake got a backpack that was magically expanded in all of its compartments to not only hold his school books but all of his various weapons and it also looked a lot like the bag he normally carried to school and even had straps on the back for his skateboard, it even had the same logo as his bag did. The owner of the shop said that that type of bag was very popular amongst muggleborn wizards.

Next up was Ollivander's wand shop to purchase a wand; just in case Jake wasn't able to use a regular wand Dumbledore with Ollivander help had created a wand that would be able to channel power from the magic around him. After getting some measurements taken by a magical tape measure Jake began to start trying wands as Dumbledore had explained that Jake was able to perform some very limited magic. After trying many wands Ollivander came across one and said "I wonder if this one will work", he then passed it to Jake who felt this weird rush of power and red sparks shot from the wand. "Wow that was cool, how'd I do that?" said Jake.

Ollivander then said "very curious that wand was given to me by a fellow wand maker in America, he said that someday I may need this, it's made of American Oak and contains the tale feather of a Bald Eagle, a creature that is not exactly know for its magic powers, and also a feather of a Phoenix that mated with the Bald eagle and it's off spring's feather too. Which makes a very odd combination that I would never have thought of, but in the right hand can do great work."

Dumbledore was about to pay for part of the wand when Jake said he insisted of paying for all of it himself.

After the experience at Ollivander's they had a quick meal at the Leaky caldron, as Jake hadn't had anything to eat since the previous evening when they had left the US, before they headed to Grimmauld Place.

Once there Dumbledore handed Jake a piece of paper and told him to memorise the information on it. It bore the inscription "The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix are located at number 12, Grimmauld Place", after Jake had read it Dumbledore destroyed the note well Jake looked up to see a gap forming between houses 11 and 13 and an entire house forming there. He just said "wow magic is awesome."

Dumbledore then explained that the house that Jake would be spending the summer in was magically enchanted so it could not be found by anyone that had not been told by himself (Dumbledore) where it was., as h was what's called a Secret keeper.


	2. Chapter 2  OTP Part II

Once they got into the house Dumbledore escorted Jake to the kitchen were Harry, Sirus, Hermione and the Weasly family were. He then introduced Jake as an American exchanged student who would be attending Hogwarts and also to provide some protection for Harry. Harry was about to say he didn't need any when Dumbledore said to him "Jake is not your average wizard he has been trained in various methods of combat and is a part of a special section of the United Sates Air force. He will be able to tell you more at a later time for now get to know him and show him around. Now I must get going as there is still a lot to do at Hogwarts before term begins."

Molly then spoke up and said "we were just about to have supper and also your things arrived from the airport well you were out with Dumbledore getting your supplies for school. If you want to feed your Dog before supper you may."

She turned to Harry and said "Harry would you please show him where he can wash his hands as well as showing him yours and Ron's room where he will be staying."

The two of them left together and Jake explained a few things to him that Dumbledore had told him on the plane ride to England from the US.

Harry still wasn't too thrilled with the idea of having a body guard with him at all times but he figured Dumbledore must know what he was doing.

Once Jake had fed Charlie and washed up they went back downstairs where Mrs. Weasly had prepared a wonderful spread of food.

Jake who had only eaten when he and Dumbledore has stopped at the leaky Cauldron before coming here was still starving.

After dinner the trio (Harry, Ron and Hermione) took Jake on a tour of the house they also showed him the back yard where he could let his dog out every now and then to get some exercise. When he asked them if anyone knew if he could leave the house to go for a run in the morning none of them were really sure if it was a good idea, so he decided to sacrifice that until he got to Hogwarts.

As the time passed, Jake picked up some basic spells and was getting good at the ones that he should know by the end of his forth year, he owed a lot of that to his Asgard engineered brain, he was able to learn things at an accelerated rate due to the cloning process. Also the Trio gradually learned to trust him more and more even though there were many things he still didn't want to tell them about himself.

By the time that September first had rolled around they were all ready to get to school as always on the thirty first of August there was the usual chaos as people were packing there things for the coming year. Jake packed all of his supplies in his truck, and some dog food; it was surprisingly roomy as it had been magically expanded to fit everything inside of it.

They were accompanied to kings cross station by Mad Eye Moody and Tonks who met them at the corner Tonks was dressed as an older woman well Mad Eye looked to be some sort of baggage handler. Sirus instead on accompanying them in dog form, Charlie was a little bit nervous around him at first, but somehow he realised who it was. Charlie was a little bit more behaved the Sirius was. They made their way on foot; once they reached King's Cross they made their way through the barrier Fred accompanied Jake and Charlie through as it was his first time doing it. They heaved their luggage that Mad Eye had brought over from the house for them into the baggage car of the train.

Once they were on the Hogwarts Express Ron and Hermione had to go and do there prefect duties, meanwhile Harry and Jake joined Luna and Ginny in a compartment on the train. Neville also walked in, he was a little scared of Charlie at first but once he let him lick his hand and gave him a pat on his back he was a little less afraid of him.

Luna who was reading her magazine upside down didn't really say much other then asking Jake about his accent.

Just after the lunch trolley came by Ron and Hermione came back talking about various things about their duties and stuff. Jake exchanged with Ron some of the stuff that he had bought from the trolley when Ron reviled that he had a corned beef sandwich with him but he hated it. Jake said it was his favourite. Also Jake got his first taste of Chocolate Frog cards, he got Dumbledore and was amazed at him just leaving the card completely, Ron asked him if they had those in America, Jake just said nope.

Once they arrived at Hogwarts Professor Grubbly – Plank was calling for the first years also when she saw Jake get off the train she motioned for him to come over too. Jake made the journey across the black lake just as all the other first years were, he was really impressed as were the two first years that he was sharing a boat with.

Once they got to Hogwarts they were greeted by Professor McGonagall who greeted them and told them about the sorting ceremony. She then said that Jake would be going first as he was an exchange student and needed to be sorted in to a house, as well. Once they entered the great hall Jake felt as if all the eyes in the room where on him. He saw some people he had meet on the train as well as many others. Professor McGonagall then placed a stool and an old hat in front of the staff table she then said that all the new students including their new exchange student would be sorted. Just before the sorting stated the hat began to sing its song.

In times of old when I was new

And Hogwarts barley started

The founders of our noble school

Thought never to be parted:

United by a common goal,

They had the selfsame yearning,

To make the world's best magic school

And Pass along their learning.

'Together we will build and teach!'

The four good friends decided

And never did they dream that they

Might some day be divided,

For were there such friends anywhere

As Slytherin and Gryffindor?

Unless it was the second pair

Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?

How could such friendships fail?

Why, I was there and so can tell

The whole sad, sorry tale.

Said Slytherin, 'We'll teach just those

Whose ancestry is purest?'

Said Ravenclaw, 'We'll teach those whose

Intelligence is surest.'

Said Gryffindor, 'We'll teach all those

With brave deeds to their name,'

Said Hufflepuff, 'I'll teach the lot,

And treat them just the same,'

These differences caused little strife

When first they came to light,

For each of the four founders had

A house in which they might

Take only those they wanted, so,

For instance, Slytherin

Took only pure-blood wizards

Of great cunning, just like him,

And only those of sharpest mind

Were taught by Ravenclaw

While the bravest and the boldest

Went to daring Gryffindor.

Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,

And taught them all she knew,

Thus the houses and their founders

Retained friendships firm and true.

So Hogwarts worked in harmony

For several happy t=years,

But then discord crept among us

Feeding on faults and fears.

The houses that, like pillars four,

Had once held up our school,

Now turned upon each other and,

Divided, sought to rule.

And for a while it seemed the school

Must meet an early end,

What with duelling and with fighting

And the clash of friend in friend

And at last there came a morning

When old Slytherin departed

And though the fighting then died out

He left us quite downhearted.

And never since the founders four

Were whittled down to three

Have the houses been united

As the once were meant to be.

And now the Sorting Hat is here

And you all know the score:

I sort you into houses

Because that is what I'm for,

But this year I'll go further,

Listen closely to my song:

Though condemned I am to split you

Still I worry that it's wrong

Though I must fulfil my duty

And must quarter every year

Still I wonder Weather Sorting

May not bring the end I fear.

Oh, know the perils, read the signs,

The warning history shows,

For our Hogwarts is in danger

From external, deadly foes

And we must unite inside her

Or we'll crumble from within

I have told you, I have warned you...

Let the Sorting now begin. (1)

Jake as well as everyone else clapped as the hat finished its song. There appeared to be some discussion going on, Professor McGonagall then called for silence. She then called up Jake, she motioned for him to sit on the stool, she then placed the Sorting Hat on his head. Jake hared the Hat start speaking to him in his mind it said "Interesting a transfer student I was briefed about you by the head master now let me see where to put you. Though you do have some pure- blood tendencies Slytherin is not the house for you. There are some smarts but no Ravenclaw is not a fit, nor is Hufflepuff as you are brave and would never leave someone behind, you have seen things that you should not have and are very brave at heart so I have no choice to put you in the house of my old master, none other than Gryffindor."It of course spoke the last word aloud so all could hear. Jake got up and went to over to the table that Harry was at. Harry moved down a little bit to make room for him as the rest of the first years were sorted.

Once the sorting was finished it was time to start the feast before that all eyes were on Dumbledore as he rose again. "To our newcomers, "said Dumbledore in a ringing voice, his arms stretched wide and a beaming smile on his lips, "welcome! To our old hands – Welcome back! There is a time for speechmaking, but this is not it. Tuck in!"

After he finished the food appeared on the tables everyone began helping themselves to everything that was on the table. Jake looked around and wished he could have a beer but somehow he figured that that wouldn't be allowed, so he contented himself with the pumpkin juice which wasn't all that bad. Dinner was followed by desert and then Dumbledore stood and the room fell silent once again.

'Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start – of – term notices,' said Dumbledore. 'First – years and our new exchange student ought to know that the Forest in the grounds is out – of – bounds to students – and a few of our older students ought to know by now, too.' (Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged smirks, Jake noticed this as well he had heard from them about some of their adventures.)

'Mr Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four – hundred – and – sixty – second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door.' (2)

After that he introduced the new staff members and was about to give more information when he was interrupted by Professor Umbrige the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher was clearing her throat, she seemed to want to make a speech of her own as she gotten to her feet. Dumbledore was a little taken back by this, but he sat down as he wanted to know what this was about too. She began giving the type of speech you would give a 5 year old on his or their first day of school, talking about wanting to be friends with the students. She then switched to a more business like tone and sounded more like a politician to Jake, he wasn't much of a fan of them and tuned her out a little bit as had most of the school, he figured that there could be a full scale Jafa attack right now in the great hall and she would only notice once she had been shot in the chest with a staff blast. The only truly paying attention to it was Hermione who seemed to be taking in every word, but she didn't seem all that amused.

After it was over Dumbledore rose to his feet and gave a small clap of his hands and everyone did the same, some people including members of the staff were exchanging looks with one and another. Dumbledore then continued his speech after commenting that her words were "illuminating".

Hermione made a comment about that in a low voice to the others. Ron mentioned that it was one of the dullest speeches he's heard. Jake agreed with that too. As they discussed it further Hermione brought up some of the key points in it, the others wondered what they meant, Jake then turned to her and said "sounds like the government wants to take control of the school".

Just then everyone began to start standing up to head to the Dorms. Hermione reminded Ron that they had a duty to do. She then said to Harry make sure Jake knows where to go too. As Ron and Hermione left the great hall with a bunch of scared looking first years in tow, Harry turned to Jake and said "well are you ready to see home for the next couple of months?" Jake got up eagerly as he had only read about Hogwarts in the couple of Harry potter books he had managed to get before actually coming to Hogwarts.

On the way up to Gryffindor tower Harry pointed out some things and told Jake about the staircases. Jake thought it's one thing to read about them in a book but to see it in person it was really impressive. When they got to the portrait of the Fat Lady, Harry realised he didn't know the password yet and as he was telling Jake this Neville came up and said he knew it. He said something about being able to remember it for once as he waved his small cactus like plant around, as he turned to the Fat Lady and said 'Mimbulus mimbletonia'. The three of them walked into the common room, Fred and Gorge were hanging something on the notice board Harry and Jake waved to them, as they passed by. The three of them entered the 5th year boy's dormitory which now had an extra bed in it.

Jake walked over to the one with his stuff in front of it he noticed that Charlie had been given a bowl of food and water, he figure that whatever servants there were in Hogwarts must be really kind. Well he was going through some of his stuff he was listening to the conversation going on. Apparently some of the other boy's parents weren't too happy about some things that had been published in the newspaper about Harry and Dumbledore. After a little bit the arguing stopped well everyone introduced themselves to Jake. Jake and the others went to bed as Ron came in and got his things organized as well.

(1)The text of the sorting songs is the work of J.K. Rowling

(2) Again J. K. Rowling's words


	3. Chapter 3 OTP Part III

The next morning Jake woke up early to both go for a Run and to take Charlie for his morning walk. He often did this when he was at home in Colorado. After he had made his bed and changed into a pair of track paints and an air force t shirt he grabbed Charlie's leash and walked him out of the dorm room down to the common room and out into the school.

On his way out to the grounds he came across Professor McGonagall who was on her morning patrol of the school, she said she would keep an eye out for him when he returned from his run in case he got lost.

Once out in the grounds he went for his run with Charlie following at his heals he ran around the shore of the black lake taking in the scenery of it and past the forbidden forest, he saw a smallish hut on the grounds beside it he figured that that must be Hagrid's hut and wondered where he might be. As he made his way back into the school he came across Professor McGonagall again who told him breakfast would be available soon in the great hall and the rest of the boys will likely be up soon, she also pointed him in the direction of Gryffindor tower as he started to go the wrong way.

Once he arrived in the common room he took Charlie's leash off of him again and let him head up to the dorm. When he got up there he opened a can of dog food for him and made sure he had enough water. He grabbed his uniform and hit the showers well everyone else was just getting up when he returned, everyone else was on their way to them, this gave him the perfect opportunity to prepare his bag for the day. In one compartment of it he packed his Zat and his P90 along with a couple of clips of ammo, he hopped he would never have to use any of them in the school but he felt safe with them any way. He also threw in a couple of flash bangs, just in case he needed a distraction. Next he secured a knife to his right leg under his paints again just in case, next he found a good spot to keep his pistol handy and away from prying eyes, he still had it in easy reach but it was covered with his robe, and of course he also had his wand in a special holster that had been included with his bag he got in Diagon Alley.

Once everyone else returned from the showers they headed off to breakfast. On the way down to breakfast they were talking about some of the things that got said the night before and something that Dumbledore had said at the end of last year. When Ron said that Harry had gotten it right about the sorting hat talking about getting matey with the Slytherins – fat chance, Jake just said sometime the ones who you think are your enemy can often change their side and help you, he was manly thinking of Teal'c and Bra'tac as he said that both of which he considered close friends and equally trusted allies even though they had both fought them once.

When they got to the great hall Jake saw a coffee pot at one end of the house table and picked it up and pored himself a cup, after he added milk to it he thought it was amongst one of the best cups he had had. It was defiantly better than some of the coffee in the SGC cafeteria. Ron sat down next to him and said "how can you drink that stuff?" Jake just turned to him and said it's an acquired taste.

During breakfast Professor McGonagall came by with their class schedules. When she got to Jake she asked him if he enjoyed his run this morning and he just yeah it was great and also how do I thank the servants in this place for looking after Charlie, my dog last night and the coffee this morning. Hermione turned to him and told him about the house elves, Jake was a little shocked by this but figured if they were under them right now then they probably heard he was great full to them for what they have done. After looking at their schedule which had them in History of Magic, double Potions, Divination, and double Defence Against the Dark Arts. Jake was wondering if he was going to get to try his wand today at all.

Well they were discussing everything the Weasly twins came over to offer some advice and try and sell some of their products for their new joke shop. Hermione stared to tell them off for wanting to use students at their test subjects, how far she got with them she didn't really know. By then it was time to head to class. On the way there they were discussing what their future carriers would be when they asked Jake he paused and said he wasn't sure, originally he had wanted to go back to the air force and get back to the SGC as soon as he could now he wasn't so sure.

History of Magic reminded Jake a bit of one of Daniel's boring lectures about some planet they were visiting or on one of the Goa'uld System Lords. Why would anyone actually need to know any of that stuff about goblin and troll battles between themselves, he could understand knowing about what wizards did to them but did any one other then the goblins or trolls really care what happened amongst themselves. Jake just sat there taking notes paying only attention somewhere in the back of his brain the rest of it was keeping an eye on Harry, Ron, and Hermione, thinking of how much it reminded him of one of Daniels lectures and wondering if all classes were going to be this bad here.

On the way down to potions they came across Cho Chang whom Jake guessed Harry had some sort of a crush on. Ron then made an ass of himself by calling her a band wagon jumper over the Quidditch team she sported. Jake wasn't sure what to make of this he knew he defiantly wouldn't have been that tactless with someone who supported the New York Yankees or the LA Galaxy or any other sports team that people seemed to jump on the band wagon of every time they got a famous player or won a championship. Ron asked Jake what team he supported and he turned to him and said that he's never seen a game before.

Up next was potions and Jake got the feeling that Snape really didn't get along with any students outside of his own house, Slytherin. Potions weren't all that hard for Jake it basically reminded him of bomb making as he had done a few of those in his past life. He was one of the few to get the potion done on time, and do it right. When Ron and Harry congratulated him on it he just said it's similar to bomb making.

At lunch they talked about what Snape had done when Harry had messed up his potion in class. Ron said some sort of wizarding expression that Jake kind of understood what he meant, but he wasn't so sure how true that was about Snape. He had the feeling that well Snape may seem bad on the outside there was something else about him. Harry got up and left them because Ron and Herminie were arguing about Snape and Dumbledore trusting him.

Jake got up and followed him; Harry turned to him and said "what Dumbledore doesn't trust me to be on my own in the place anymore?"

Jake said "unfortunately not, so what exactly is the deal with Snape why does he seem to hate you so much?"

As they made their way through the school Harry explained it to him.

They passed by the portrait of Sir Cadogan the Knight on one of the landings Harry ignored him. Jake did a double take when he said "Come back, you scurvy dog! Sand and fight!" Jake turned to Harry and asked him what was up with that guy in the painting. Harry told him a little about him well they sat sitting alone under a trap door in the north tower.

Harry then asked Jake about some of his personal life and Jake told him a little bit about himself some of it was stuff he made up to tell his friends at his old school and some of it was the truth. He told him how his mom had died when he was two and his dad ended up getting killed during a combat mission when he was 14. He told him how he lived in the basement apartment of a family friend's Aunt, and how his uncle and some of his uncle's co – workers would check up on him every now and then. At this point he wasn't really sure about telling him about being a clone just yet but he knew it would happen at some point. Harry asked him why his dog's name was Charlie, Jake responded by telling him that he named him after his cousin who shot himself with his uncles gun, when him and Jake found it sitting around his uncles house, since Jakes dad had taught him how to take it apart he did it to show Charlie. When Charlie picked it up and he accidently shot himself, Jake told him that he blamed himself for it. Harry told him that it wasn't his fault.

A few seconds after the bell rang a silver ladder descended from above them Jake reached for his wand, when Harry looked at him and told him that that was the entrance to the Divination class room. The two of them went in and Jake saw Professor Trelawney for the first time who, was a tiny woman with very large glasses and had many shawls covering her. The lamps were low and covered in shawls too. There was a weird sent to the fire in the room it reminded Jake of going to some sort of mediation section with Teal'c. Harry whispered to him about how she was always predicting his death every time he was in her class, as he was telling Jake this the rest of the class came in Ron joined them in the back corner of the room. Ron also apologised for his behaviour early and passed along a message from Herminie to stop taking out his anger towards others out on him. Harry didn't seem too impressed by that.

Professor Trelawney then welcomed the class back and told them that she was watching them threw out the summer, she also wanted to welcome a new student to the class and she called Jake to the front. She then proceeded to read his palm she said told him "you have had a second chance of life but have seen much before this one and you will see much more. Your path has changed in life and may yet again." She couldn't tell much more than that.

When he got back to Ron and Harry he said "at least she didn't tell me I was going to die."

She then told them that they would be studding dreams as she divided the class in pairs but allowed Jake to stay with Ron and Harry as there was no one else for him to pair with.

After they had finished reading the introduction to the text book they only had time to try and interpret one of Ron's dreams as nether Harry or Jake wanted to say anything about there's.

At the end of class they had been assigned to keep a dream journal, Jake wasn't sure what he would actually write in it as sometimes his dreams were about things from his other life.

Also on top of that they had assignments from Binns for an easy on Giant wars and one on Moonstones from Snape.

Just when he thought the day couldn't get any worse it was time for Defence Against the Dark Arts with Professor Umbrige. She began addressing the class like they were five again by insetting on them all saying Good Afternoon Professor Umbrige. She then informed them to put their wands away. She then wrote on the black board by tapping it with her wand, the following words appeared at once:

Defence Against the Dark Arts

A Return to Basic Principles

She than began to speak about how the past teachers in the subject either did not teach it properly or not in a ministry approved way, and that she would be teaching them a ministry approved way. She tapped the black board again and the previous writing was replaced with 'Course Aims'

(1.) Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic.

(2.) Learning to recognise situations in which defensive magic can legally be used.

(3.) Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use.

As everyone copped this down you could hear nothing bit the starching of quills on parchment, Jake wondered why did, Wizards and Witches keep using the most archaic things to write with, why couldn't they use a pen like everyone else.

Next she again treated them like they were five by asking them if they had a copy of Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard, by correcting them on how to answer her when she asked a question.

After instructing them to read Chapter 1 she sat down at her desk and began to watch everyone in the room. It reminded Jake of trying to read one of Daniel's reports on something he had just translated; it was just dry, dull and boring. He always hated class like this where the teacher was just too lazy to actually teach anything.

During class at one point staring with Hermione, students began to question the teaching methods and about why they would not actually get to use any spells in class. Umbrige's answers did not satisfy anyone. Then things really heated up when she stated to say that Voldemort was dead and that it was a lie that he had returned. Next Harry called her out for lying and ended up getting detention for it. Umbrige then sat down and asked people to tell her who was telling them such lies and that she would be willing to help them. She then asked them to return to reading from the book.

Harry took exception to this and really got mad at her asking her about Cedric Diggory's death, she just responded that it was a tragic accident. Harry got even more mad at her and told her and the class what he saw happen that night. Umbrige then called Harry to her desk, Jake also got up. She turned her attention to him and said "I don't recall asking you to come forward Mr...?"

"O Neill" Jake replied. She then gave him detection as well, when she saw him with his wand she asked him what he planned to do with it, he then said he wasn't sure as he wasn't supposed to use defensive spell in class. She then wrote out two notes sealed them with her wand and told them to go to see Professor McGonagall with them. The two of them left the class room Jake stopped at his table to grab his bag.

On the way to McGonagall's office they came across Peeves the poltergeist, who was being very rude to both of them. When they told him to shut up Professor McGonagall opened her door and asked them what they were doing out of class, they just handed her there notes as they said they were sent to see her. She then said to them "both of you in here."

She then asked Harry about the contents of his note, and if it was all true. She then told him to sit down and have a biscuit. She did the same with Jake. Both of them seemed very confused by this it reminded Jake of the time after he had just been cloned where he was trying to convince everyone at the SGC that he was Col. Jack O Neill and they didn't believe him. She then set down both notes and said "Potter and O Neill you both have to be careful" She continued with "Misbehave in Umbridge's class could you much more than house points and a detention."

'What do you -? Jake stared to ask as he was cut off.

"Jake I can understand that somewhat from you, but Potter, use your common sense, you Know where she comes from, you must know to whom she is reporting."

Jake assumed she meant the ministry. Just then the bell rang and all around them they could here students leaving there classes for the day. Professor McGonagall then informed both of them that they would have detentions with Umbrige every evening that week. They tried to protest but she said there was nothing she could do about it. Before the two of them left she said "Just remember this is not a case of Truth or Lies with her, just keep your heads down and your tempers under control."

As she offered them another biscuit she asked them if they had paid attention to Umbrige's speech at the start of term. Jake knew what she meant it was exactly like with Senator Kinsey was always trying to interfere with the SGC. Harry just said "the ministry wants to interfere at Hogwarts"

She stood up and showed them to the door and said "at least one of you listens to Hermione Granger"

Jake looked at her and said "I've dealt with her kind before, they get want they want, but then take things too far and everything comes right back to them", McGonagall was shocked by this statement and just reminded him no violence please Mr. O Neill. Jake nodded and said "don't worry I won't do anything yet, I'll let her make the first mistake when it's time for her to slip up."

As they left the office Harry asked Jake what he meant back there by what he said about dealing with someone like Umbrige before, he said he'd tell him later.


	4. Chapter 4 OTP Part IV

That evening at dinner Hermione tried to lecture the two of them, Harry told her that they already got told all that by Professor McGonagall.

Jake then said "look I know people like her how they think and how they work. She will get power but it will go to her head and then she will do something stupid that's when we get rid of her. For now quietly resist her."

Hermione then said "says one of the ones who got detention from her the first day of class."

Jake said "I did it to see how far she would go and to test her limits trust me I know what I'm doing".

Dean then said "so with her its absolute power corrupts absolutely then" Jake just nodded, he knew that if she was anything like Senator Kinsey she would get her comeuppance in the end.

During dinner most of the other students tried to get Harry to tell them more about what happened. Instead the four of them got up and went off to the Gryffindor tower. Once they reached the common room which was empty. Then Hermione started ranting about how Dumbledore could hire someone like Umbrige.

Jake just said "I don't think he had much choice in the mater it's like when Senator Kinsey came to the SGC with orders to shut it down"

They all turned to him and gave him a look like he had three heads or something. Since they were alone he began to tell them a few things about the Stargate Program and the SGC, as well, he end up telling them about himself being a clone.

Harry then asked him "so the story about Charlie you told me, what's the truth behind that?"

Jake looked up and said "he wasn't my cousin he was my son. The older version of me was cleaning his gun and put it down. Charlie got a hold of it and shot himself. It's funny the older me still finds it hard to let go of it, but somehow even though I have the memory of things like that I've put them behind me as if they didn't really happen to me."

Ron then said "I thought it was imposable to make a copy of anything living?"

Jake replied "for humans and the magical community yes, but for a race as advanced as the Asgard no. Just remember none of this gets told to anyone outside of the four of us, if I here of any of you saying anything to anyone else remember I am trained to kill." The last bit was said as he flashed his pistol at them.

They were all shocked by this one the threat of death and two the fact that there were so many things they now knew about Jake. Just before the portrait hole opened for the rest of the students to come back in Jake put his pistol back where he had it hidden, they then grabbed their bags and started working on their Homework. Ron just simply wrote the title of the essay and then looked at it and asked Hominine what it was about, Jake turned to her and said "is that an act or is he really that dumb, to think you will write it for him?" Ron protested about that, but at the same time he knew there was some truth to it as he kind of did expect that Hermione would just write it for him.

Just then Hermione looked over to what Fred, Gorge and Lee Jordan were doing. They had given a bunch of first years something out of a paper bag, one of their products to test. Just as she was about to call them out on it Jake grabbed one and looked at her and said "what, know they enemy, it can't be all that dangerous if they're giving them to 11 year olds?' Just after he had said this he and the first years all fell to the ground as if they had been hit on the head by an invisible mallet.

Hermione then really got upset and stared telling them off when the twins pointed out that they will pay them, Jake as well once he was conscious. She told them that that was enough the twins agreed well Lee Jordan administered the antidote to everyone.

Jake got up slowly and rubbed his head and said "what the hell was that?"

Gorge replied to him it was a Fainting Fancy as he handed him a couple of Gallions, Jake looked at it and said "what's this for?"

Gorge said to him "payment for testing our new product"

Jake turned to Hermione and said just leave them there not actually doing any harm to anyone. She said to him well you're not exactly like everyone else you know. He gave her a look that just said enough of that. She turned around and threatened to write their mother about it if she caught them testing anything on first years again.

Hermione then said she had had enough of it and that she was going to turn in for the night. She came back down with an armful of small knitted hats and placed them in various place around the room under pieces of waste. Ron asked her if she was doing it to trick the house elves into freedom. Jake then asked what this was all about, he got a long winded explanation all about S.P.E.W. and how they were treated like slaves. He wondered how they truly felt after all he did understand a bit more about situations like this after all in his other life he had helped convince many worlds and races to overthrow the Goa'uld posing as gods, he decided he wanted to find out more before making a choice.

The next morning Jake got up to go for a run it was rainy and gloomy out, but he decided to go for one anyway. Harry got up too and to the amazement of Jake said he'd like to join them. As Jake was waiting for Harry to come down he sat in the common room he noticed that the hats that Hermione had left behind were gone, he wondered if some creature had been set free with out there knowledge. He knew from past experience sometimes people didn't take to kindly to things like that, especially when they were used to a certain way of life.

Harry came down in a pair of track paints and a hoodie with the Hogwarts logo on them and in the Gryffindor colors. The two of them went out into the grounds along with Charlie; they came across McGonagall again who wished them luck. It wasn't raining that hard more of a light mist and there wasn't any mud yet on the ground. When they got back everyone else was just getting up for the day as well. As Jake walked into the common room he took his shirt off and the girls all stared staring at him. Hermione looked over as he turned to her and said "Everybody wants some, you want some too?"

She turned to him and asked "what's that about?"

"What not a Van Halen fan?"

Just then Ron came down the stairs and asked him who Van Halen is. Harry replied by telling him that there a muggle band, Harry then said Duddly likes them.

Jake turned to him and said "cool, ever hear him play any?"

Harry nodded and said "yeah there pretty good too."

Jake then said "cool it's time to change an't nothing stays the same, Unchained yeah you hit the ground running. I'm a nonstop talker what a rocker, just a blue eyed murderer in a size five dress"

The trio looked at him as he'd gone mental. Harry then said to him "come on Jake can you give me a break".

Jake laughed as he said "one break coming up."

The two of them headed off to the showers, Jake was still singing Van Halen in there too. Harry wondered what was up with him today but didn't care as he seemed in a good mood today.

After showering they went down to breakfast. Hermione well she was having a cup of coffee mentioned about the hats being gone. Ron said something about them maybe not being recognised as hats at all. Jake also warned her to be careful as sometime people don't always like freedom once they have it. He was thinking of the couple of times where they had freed one race from one Goa'uld only for another to take their place.

After breakfast they had double Charms and double Transfiguration. In Charms they reviewed the summing charm, Jake at one point debated about water it was a good idea to try summing his P90 from his bag. Since it would likely cause trouble he figured he would do that when no one was around.

Up next was Transfiguration where they learned about vanishing charms. Jake put up his hand and asked "if you vanish a person is it considered murder?"

McGonagall said "that would be an interesting ethical dilemma especially if there was no witness to it, although there are very few vanishing spells that would be able to do such a thing and you will not be taught those here."

After Transfiguration was over Hermione and Jake were the only ones to not have homework as they were able successfully Vanish there snails Hermione on her 3rd and Jake on his 5th.

The boys spent most of their lunch hour in the library doing research for their moonstone essay, between the books in the library and the especially enchanted computer that Jake had (mainly so he could file reports to the SGC) they managed to make a pretty good start on the essay. After lunch was care of magical creatures where they learned about Bowtruckles, also during class Draco Malfoy made some leading stamens about Hagrids absence no doubt trying to get Harry to do something.

As they headed to the greenhouse for Herbology Herminie warned Harry that Malfoy was a Prefect and could make life difficult.

"Wow, I wonder what it'd be like to have a difficult life?" said Harry sarcastically, Ron laughed well Herminie frowned at it, Jake turned to him and said "he'll probably have a fall similar to Umbrige maybe not as big but he will slip up at some point."

As they were heading into the greenhouse they came across Luna Lovegood who had on what looked like Radishes for earrings, she walked over them to Harry that she believed him about you –know – who being back. A couple of the girls behind the four of them laughed as they passed by, Luna thought they were laughing at her statement and said something about a couple of creatures that seemed to be made up. In class another student also told them that his family didn't care what people were saying and his family supported Harry and Dumbledore.

After Herbology both Jake and Harry headed straight for the great hall as they had detention with Umbrige at 5:30 that evening. As they were eating Angelina Johnson who was the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team came over yelling about why he had detention on Friday when she wanted to hold keeper tryouts. Jake spoke up and said he didn't decide to do it he can't help the fact that Umbrige is behaving like an idiot. She left telling Harry to try and get out of it; he knew he had no chance at all.

The two of them left the great hall wondering what they would have to do for her. Jake joked at least they won't have to write fan letters for her as Harry had told him about some of his passed detentions. The two of them laughed about that as they approached the Defence Against the Dark Arts class room, Umbrige met them in there and escorted them into her office where she had two small desks set up with a piece of parchment on them. The site of the room also made Jake want to vomit it looked like some old lady's tea room, with pink walls lace dollies and pictures of cats that were moving.

As the two of them sat down she said Good Evening. They both responded back to her as she had asked them to do in class. Harry tried to ask about having Friday off, but she didn't give in. Harry looked like he was about to do something when Jake kicked him lightly and gave him a look that just said now is not the time. She then told them that they would be doing lines, but not with their own quills but with some special ones that she had. Harry had to write I must not tell lies; well Jake had to write I must respect authority. Jake thought of that one as a bit of joke as he knew all about that, but he said nothing or did anything to make her know what his thoughts were. Harry sated writing first and felt pain as he wrote he saw the words cut in to his hand, as he was about to say something Jake noticed the same thing happening to his hand. Umbrige appeared to be smiling at them and she looked at them and asked them if they had any questions. They both said no and continued writing. Jake seemed to show almost nothing at all as he had training to never show your enemy any weakness ever.

Darkness fell and after what seemed like hours she asked them to come up to her desk and show her there hands. She said that it hadn't made an impression yet, but they will have to try again the next day and that they could go. The school was a quite as it was when they had gone on their run that morning.

The next morning wasn't any better instead of going for his morning run with Charlie he let him out into a special yard that Dumbledore had made for him well he sat down and stared work on his homework that he had not done yet. He also sent off a report to General Hammond about how things were going, he didn't mention anything about getting detention. He figured if they found out from anyone else he would have know by now. Ron and Harry came down as well and skipped breakfast with him as well. Transfiguration wasn't too bad for him as he had mastered the vanishing spell the day before. During lunch they quickly wrote out some dreams for their dream journal, Jake said he dreamed he was buying Charlie a new collar. As they were doing this they told Ron about their detection. Hermione still seemed to be avoiding Ron after his crack about her hats the other day.

At Dinner Angelina came over to ask if he had gotten out of detection. She then got mad at Harry as he hadn't, he tried to explain to her that he had tried but Umbrige just said no. Hermione commented that it was only lines, Harry was about to say something and decided not to. Jake also decided to hold off on saying anything as well. When Ron was questioned why he didn't do his work the night before he claimed he had gone for a walk. He seemed to be hiding something as well.

The boys then headed back up to Umbrige's office to continue with their detention which was just as bad as the first one. She seemed to wonder why Jake wasn't showing nearly as much pain as Harry, she just figured he had a high pain tolerance and there wasn't much she could do with that, for now. The two of them said nothing except for greeting her and saying good night as they left.

When they returned to the common room the two of them did work on everything that they had to do, once they were finished they were both so tired when they went to bed they both went to sleep in their clothes. The only thing Jake managed to do was take his shoes and paints off along with his shirt. The next morning he slept in past when he would usually get up. The day passed with nothing overly exciting happening they had their third detention which went the same as the second. When she looked at their hand she seemed pleased and said "Good that ought to serve as a reminder to you." When Harry asked if they would still need to come back again tomorrow she said "Oh yes, I think we can make the message go a little deeper."

On the way back they found Ron hiding well holding his broomstick. He told them he was hiding from Fred and George who were using an empty classroom to test their products. They finally managed to get out of him that he was going to try out for Keeper on the house Quidditch team. As they were coming back Ron noticed the marks on their hands. Since Ron had been honest with them about what he was doing they did the same thing, he tried to get them to tell McGonagall or Dumbledore but they both said they didn't want to give her the satisfaction that he was getting to them, and Jake also said he's had worse, when he said that both Ron and Harry looked at him and wondered what he meant by that.

Friday dawned and Jake got up for his morning run as usually Harry came with him too, they invited Ron but he just wanted to sleep in. Two things got Harry though his detention that night one was that it was the last one and two he could watch a little bit of the Quidditch tryouts from a window in the office. Jake didn't really care either way although he was glad that this was his last detention. However he got a scene that he may be back.

As they were finishing for the night she came to examine their hands, first she went to Harry. When she touched it Harry felt pain not just in his hand but in his scar too. Jake noticed that as he pulled away from Umbrige he grabbed his forehead with his other hand.

She looked at both of them and said "well I think I have proved my point. Both of you may go"

When they got in the common room Ron was celebrating as he had become the keeper for the house team. Angelina apologised to Harry for her behaviour, as well blaming it on being stressed out.

Harry had a conversation with Hermione about his scar hurting him earlier that night, well Jake just sat back and listened well he drank his butterbear. It was the closest thing to bear he had had for a while, he still missed real bear but this would do for now. After that Harry said he was going to bed and Jake said he would follow. Hermione asked them to stay and help her make hats for the house elves. Jake just said "no I'm not sure where I stand on them right now." She tried to talk to him about S.P.E.W.; all he wanted to know was what they felt, about it.

The next Morning Jake and Harry got up to go for a run, Ron decided to join them as he thought it might help him playing Quidditch to get is better shape. The three of them went for a run around the grounds of Hogwarts with Charlie running at Jakes heals. They said nothing to each other well they were running other then which direction to head. Once they returned to the dorms they showed and got dressed in casual clothing as that was the custom on weekends. The girls seamed annoyed that Jake wasn't shirtless.


	5. Chapter 5 OTP Part V

As time was passing at Hogwarts, it was also passing at the SGC. SG – 1 was having one of their weekly briefings when the topic of Jake got brought up, even though they didn't get to see him much when he was there they got the feeling that they missed him. They missed him in the same sort of way that you would miss your little brother when he would go away to summer camp, yes they got e-mails from him and they were also allowed to read his reports too. Col Samantha Carter suggested that they should send him a care package with some things that he might find useful and also some things to remind him of home. General Hammond said that he would get his cousin's help with sending it to Jake.

-sg1 – hp – sg1 – hp – sg1 – hp – sg1 – hp -

Once the boys had fished showering and gotten dressed they headed down to the great hall for breakfast. On their way there Jake and Harry made a slight detour to the Owlery as Harry had written a letter to Sirius. Well they were there Harry ended up helping Cho Chang send a package to her mother. Filch also came in telling them that he had been given a tip off that they were sending out a request for dungbombs.

At Breakfast Hermione had received that day's copy of the Daily Prophet which had an article about a member of the Order of the Phoenix who had been captured by the Ministry of Magic. It smelled like a rat to all of them, but at the same time Jake thought there was more to the obvious then what was said.

Also, well the owls were bringing in the mail an owl came to Jake and dropped a large package in front of him. On top of it was a note that said open in private.

After they were finished breakfast the four of them (Jake, Harry, Ron and Hermione) went up to the common room. Jake first read the letters that were attached to it a realised it was from his friends at the SGC. He opened it and pulled out a book on Merlin that looked fairly old, from Daniel he guessed, inside was a note that said you may find this interesting if you take the time to read it. Also in there was a radio that had been made to work anywhere, so Jake could get in contact with the SGC in an emergency. There were also a couple of pieces of ancient and Asgard technology that had been thrown in as well. One of them was a cloaking device that looked like a bracelet; Jake explained to them that it didn't just make you invisible it also made you out of phase with everything so you could walk through walls. There was also an accent life signs' monitor that could tell you how many people where present in the general area, Ron asked if he could see it, the device immediately went blank, he passed it back to Jake and said it wouldn't work. Jake told them all about there being a gene that allows you to use ancient technology and that there weren't a lot of humans that could use it. Also there was a Asgard touch stone that when Jake held it in his hand showed a map of the universe, he was then able to even pull it in to show Earth and even further Hogwarts. Hermione asked how that was possible as Hogwarts was inplotable, Jake just said there's not much you can hide from satellite and Asgard technology. There was also an envelope marked top secret your eyes only in Jack O Neill's had writing Jake looked in it and laughed it was a couple of playboy magazine's he shoved them into his bag along with the other things the ancient clock, Asgard touchstone and the life sigs detector . When asked what was in the envelope he said he would show them later, he wasn't so sure what Hermione would think of them though. Next he pulled out an American flag and a note fell from it. All it said was this was hung on the Alpha site, General Hammond. When they asked Jake what that meant he said later. Also in the box was an Air force Boomer jacket that had SGC logos on it as well as Jake's name and Rank. In the pocket was a not saying it was deemed as safe for him to where it at Hogwarts, but to remove the logos if he left there. In addition at the bottom of the box was a couple of t – shirts rolled up with a black hat, Jake put the hat on it was just like the one that his older counterpart wore when on missions. Rolled up inside of the t shirts were a really cool pair of sunglasses and another note for Jack they said "Mini Me for when you want to look cool, Jack" the t shirts said on them, Property of the United States Air Force on one that was white with blue lettering, the other was black with white lettering that said property of the SGC and had the SGC logo on again with a note saying only at Hogwarts or under something else. Also inside the box was a tin of Norman Walter Davis Harriman's Aunt's chocolate chip cookies, Jake always liked it when she made them for him, he felt that she was the closest thing to his mom in his life. He quickly went up to the dorm room and dropped the flag on his bed, he'd hang it later.

He put on his new jacket grabbed his bag, put on his hat and new sunglass, and flowed Harry and Ron out to the Quidditch pitch as Harry was going to help Ron get in some extra practice. On the way down Ron asked him what the necklace that Jake always wore around his neck was.

Jake asked him "do you mean my Dog Tags?"

Ron said questioningly "dog tags?"

"Yeah there worn by military personal. We call them that because that's what they look like. They also get called Id Tags"

When they got to the locker room at the Quidditch pitch Jack reached under his shirts and pulled them off to show them what they looked like. He pointed out what was written on them "last name: O Neill, First Name: Jacob, Middle Initial: G. Then you have my social security number the AF at the end says I'm in the Air Force then you also have my blood type and my religion."

Ron then asked why there were two tags, Jake replied in case of death they take the one on the shorter chain off and leave the longer one with the body.

Jake sat in the Gryffindor box and watched them as he cleaned his pistol. He also had his new sunglsess on which made it really hard for anyone to see where he was looking, he liked that as no one would know where he was looking.

After they finished their private Quidditch practice they headed back in for lunch. After Lunch the real practice began. Angelina told them that there were some guests watching the practice Ron and Harry said they knew as Jake had said he was going to be there. She told them there were others too. When they came out they saw the Slytherin team sitting in their box, Harry looked around to the Gryffindor one to see if he could find Jake seated there, he wasn't instead he saw him in the back corner of the Slytherin box again with his sunglasses on. He seemed to be watching the Slytherins more than he was watching anyone else. They also didn't seem to notice him up there either.

Things didn't go too badly at the practice there were some taunts from the Slytherins, but nothing that caused Jake to do anything. However practice did end early when one of the players took one of Fred and Gorge's products that they may have gotten mixed up.

All of Sunday was spent doing homework in the common room, at the end of the evening they all felt like they had somebody inside of their skull beating there brain around. Jake had never done that much work in one day. After he was finished he managed to write up a report on how things were going and also sent out e-mails to everyone to thank them for their gifts. He also told Norman Walter Davis Harriman to thank his Aunt for him.

Later that evening Percy's owl came by with a letter for Ron warning him about Harry and how he's dangerous, he also had a warning about Jake saying the ministry couldn't find anything about him and that he could be dangerous as well and shouldn't be trusted.

When Ron went to throw the letter in the fire he saw Sirus Black's face appear in the fire, he reminded them to be careful with Umbrige and also told them that the Minster of Magic was worried that Dumbledore was trying to make the students into some sort of personal army. Jake just thought it was typical government paranoia about things they don't really understand.

Also Percy's letter had said to look in the daily prophet for a big announcement, when they asked Sirius about it, he said he hadn't seen or heard anything about it but he also hadn't heard from any order members for a while. He also told them that Hagrid was fine but was delayed a little bit.

The next morning they didn't have to look far the lead article in the Prophet that morning was all about Umbrige becoming the first ever Hogwarts High Inquisitor and that she would be able to inspect her fellow teachers. Most of it seemed to be a bunch of lies with quotes from people who never really cared for Dumbledore anyway.

The morning went by as normal they had History of Magic and then Potions, neither of them had Umbrige in them inspecting the class. Snape also informed them that he had given those grades as they would be marked for their O.W.L. exams at the end of the year. Harry had gotten a D (for Dreadful) well Ron had gotten P (for Poor) Hermione and Jake had both gotten an A (for acceptable).

At lunch they talked with Fred and Gorge who explained the grading system and also told the about how their Charms class with Umbrige inspecting Flitwick during it went. They told them that she mainly sat at the back of the room and only asked a few questions of some of the students in the class.

They didn't have to wait long to find out what an inspected lesson was like as Umbrige was there in Divination lesson. Things didn't go too badly until Umbrige began demanding that Professor Trelawney make a perdition, she tried to in former her that things don't work like that. When the bell rang Professor Umbrige was the first to leave the room.

When everyone had left and just as Jake, Harry and Ron were leaving Trelawney went into a strange trance much like she had during Harry's exam in his third year. She then said "An Eagle not born in the usual manor shall cross the pond to protect the one marked by the Dark Lord. Many challenges shall lie ahead for both. Only with the help of the Eagle shall the one with the power the Dark Lord know not be successful."

The three of them just turned to each other and said interesting, well Jake could still remember it he quickly wrote it down and said they needed to let Dumbledore know about it later. They then hurried off to Defence Against the Dark Arts.

That class did not go well at all. It all started when Hermione had told Umbrige that she had read the whole text book and didn't agree with the author. Umbrige stated that her option didn't matter at all and told them that the only decent teacher they ever had was Professor Quirrell. When Harry pointed out that he turned out to have Voldemort in the back of his head he ended up with Detention and before he could say anything she turned to Jake and said "you to Mr. O'Neil before you say or do anything."

The cuts on their hands had barley healed from the first round, but neither of them complained during that night's detection. She still wondered why Jake showed no pain at all. She could at least tell that Harry was in pain, but Jake showed nothing at all.

The next morning at Breakfast Angelina cornered Harry for getting detection again, she shouted so loudly that Professor McGonagall came down from the staff table she took five points from her for shouting in the great hall and then five more from Harry for getting detection again after she had warned him.

Just then Jake walked in from sending an owl to Dumbledore about the prediction that Trelawney had made the day before. She asked him if he had gotten detection as well and he said "yeah that bitch gave me another one and I didn't do anything this time"

Professor McGonagall looked at him and said "five points form Gryffindor for the language; please do not use muggle swear word here." Jake apologised to her for his use of a swear word.

Charms went by like normal. However when they arrived at Transfiguration they had an interesting surprise, Professor Umbrige was there to inspect Professor McGonagall. During the start of the lesson Umbrige tired to interrupt McGonagall several times, but she put her in her place very quickly. At the end of class she stayed behind to ask McGonagall how long she had been teaching. She told her that it would be 39 years in December, and when informed that she could expect her results of her inspection she said she could hardly wait. As she hurried out Harry, Ron, Hominine and Jake out of the class room Harry gave her a quick smile that the four of them saw her return.

Harry and Jake figured they would see Umbrige next in detention that evening, they were wrong she was there at Care of Magical Creatures. Things didn't go too badly until the subject of injuries in the class came up. Malfoy mentioned that he had been injured by a Hippogriff; Harry tied to inform her that he didn't follow the instructions of Hagrid. Umbrige added an extra day of detention to his week.

Jake then spoke up and said "for crying out loud, all he was trying to tell you that Malfoy here wasn't listening to the instructions of the teacher, and he gets detention for that."

She looked at him and said "I'll see you for an extra day as well, young man"

After she turned away Jake muttered to himself "bitch"

It was nearly midnight when Jake and Harry had left Umbrige's office from there detention that night. Jake had pulled out some gauze from the first aid kit he carried in his bag that they used to try and stop the beading with. Once they got to the common room they saw Ron and Hermione waiting up for them.

Hermione passed them each a bowl of yellow liquid and said "here, soak your hands in this, it's a solution of strained and pickled Murtlap tentacles, it should help"

Jake placed his hand in it not knowing what to except, surprisingly it felt good and the pain that he was hiding stared to go away.

When Harry asked him if it hurt and why he didn't show any pain.

Jake looked at him and said "It hurts like hell, but I've had worse or rather Jack's had worse and also I don't want to give her the pleasure of knowing that she had gotten to me."

Hermione question him "what can be worse the torture"

Jake looked at her and said "death". Jake could tell they were all stunted by this and he proceeded to tell them about his memories of Ba'al torturing Jack by rapidity killing him and then reviving him with a sarcophagus.

Hermione then went off about how they should report this to McGonagall. Harry then pointed out that then McGonagall would get fired if another decree came out for complaining about the High Inquisitor.

When Hermione suggested that they needed to do something about her Ron said that he had suggested poison. Jake said "killing her was not an option" as he stroked Charlie with his good hand.

She then went on to say that they need to learn Defence Against the Dark Arts properly and it's obvious they're not going to from her. She suggested that they should just do it ourselves.

Hermione continued saying that they needed to prepare for what's out there. She eventually told Harry that she wanted him to teach them Defence Against the Dark Arts; she also turned to Jake and said "I'm sure there's something you could teach us too."

Jake sat quietly well Hermione and Ron tried to convince Harry to do it. Eventually Harry got mad at them and said "You don't know what it's like! You – neither of you - you've never had to face him, You think it's just memorising a bunch of spells and throwing them at him, like you're in class or something? The whole time you're sure you know there's nothing between you and dying except your own – your own brain or guts or whatever – like you can think straight when you know you're about a nanosecond from being murdered, or tortured, or watching your friends die – they've never taught us that in their classes, what it's like to deal with things like that – and you two sit there acting like I'm a clever little boy to be standing here, alive, like Diggory was stupid like he messed up – you just don't get it could just as easily been me, it would have been if Voldemort hadn't needed me –"

He then got cut off by Hermione who told him that's exactly why we need you to teach us. Jake then said "it's one thing to have the memories of something; it's another for it to happen to you. For myself the worst I've had are an Appendectomy and this", the last part was said as he held up his hand.

After that Ron said he was going up to bed and asked Jake and Harry if they were going to join him. Harry said he would be up in a minute he just needed to clean up the bowl he dropped on the ground when he stood up. When he got up to the dorm room he saw Jake changing into one of his Air Force t shirts and get into bed. Harry also put on his pyjamas and as he drifted off to sleep he thought about what Hermione had said.


	6. Chapter 6 OTP Part VI

As the next two weeks went by Hermione said nothing to Harry about the conversation the other night, also during that time Harry, Ron and Jake were going for a run every morning. Some days Hermione joined them too. Eventually they even had the whole Gryffindor Quidditch team joining them too. Also Jake had gotten an owl back from Dumbledore thanking him for telling him about the Prophecy that Professor Trelawney had made and would tell him what it meant when he had done some further research on it.

As September was coming to an end things were also progressing well, Jake and Harry had managed to stay out of detention with Umbrige. Ron was doing better at Quidditch. As well in Transfiguration the four of them were getting very good at vanishing mice, Jake and Hermione had even managed to be allowed to start vanishing kittens.

Then well they were in the library working on Snape's latest assignment Hermione brought up the idea of Harry teaching them again. Harry said of course he had, he had actually given it a lot of thought over the last two weeks. Hermione talked him into it even more; eventually Harry said he would do it but just the four of them. She then said that she had been talking to a number of other students who were interested. She suggested having a meeting during the upcoming Hogsmeade visit, Harry agreed.

During the next week Harry was getting concerned as he hadn't heard from Sirus since their conversation in the fire a few weeks back, he was worried that he would show up in Hogsmeade. The others managed to convince him the Dumbledore had probably warned him about doing something stupid like that. Also Ron and Hermione had been spreading the word to people about the meeting that weekend.

Finally the weekend arrived it was something they all needed as between Homework, Quidditch practices and Prefect duties they just needed a break from everything. That morning after his run with the Gryffindor Quidditch team Jake pulled out a pair of his BDU (Battle Dress Uniform) paints, he got those out as he could hide some things in the pockets in them just in case he needed them. Also he put on his new black SGC T shirt; he grabbed a white American Eagle hoodie as well and zipped it up so the logo on his shirt was covered. He also grabbed his jacket which he quickly took the patches off that were attached with Velcro and shoved them in his bag with his P90 in it. He also put his pistol in one his pants pockets along with his Zat as well. Normally he would have both of those in holsters but he didn't want to attract too much attention with those quite yet.

When he came down a bunch of people commented on his look that day. He didn't care what people thought about him that day he was comfortable and he felt safe. He headed out of the common room and down to the gate where Filtch was checking that everyone had permission to go to Hogsmeade. When they got to the carriages that would take them down Jake turned to Harry and asked him "what's up with those weird horse things?"

Harry said to him "You can see them"

Jake looked at him and said "yeah why, you say that as if it were a bad thing, doesn't everyone see them?"

"See what", Ron said as he caught up with them. Jake then told him about the odd looking horses. Both Ron and Hermione said they couldn't see anything pulling the carriages. Jake started to wonder why could, he and Harry see them but the others couldn't, was this like the same sort of deal with Ancient Technology only certain people could use it?

Once they got to Hogsmeade they showed Jake all of the shops as they passed by them. They passed by the Three Broomsticks and headed into the Hogs Head. When they reached it Harry questioned the dodgy reputation that it had, Hermione informed them that she had checked with Flitwick and there was no reason why students couldn't go in, but he did adviser her to bring her own glass. Once they got inside Harry bought the four of them Butter bears, which were covered in dust, a sign to Jake that students didn't come in here very often, also the bartender looked oddly familiar.

Suddenly a whole group of students started pouring into the bar; Harry was shocked by the number. Hermione told him that a lot of them were interested in what Harry had to say about Voldemort being back. Once everyone had gotten a butter bear and found a seat Hermione explained her idea to everyone she also indicated that Jake would also be teaching them some more physical techniques for dealing with opponents. The discussion quickly changed from studying Defence Against the Dark Arts to the things that Harry had done. He answered most of the questions and when he was saying that a lot of the things he did he had help he was interrupted by Zacharias Smith who said "Well, we've all turned up to learn from him and now he's telling us he can't really do any of it"

"That's not what he said", snarled Fred.

"Would you like us to clean out your ears for you?" enquired Gorge. Pulling a long lethal – looking metal instrument from inside one of the Zonko's bags he had with him.

"Or any other part of your body, really, we're not fussy where we stick this" said Fred.

Jake looked at it a wondered what the objects true purpose was, he also shuddered a bit at the idea of it being put anywhere inside of someone, he highly doubt either Fred or Gorge would ever use something like that for torture any way.

Hermione then tried to get everyone back on the topic of the reason for starting the group in the first place, it even came out about their suspicions about why Umbrige was there, and including that the Ministry was afraid that Dumbledore was going to use the students as a personal army to rise up against them.

In the end they decided that they would meet once a week in a yet to be determined location and the timing of the meetings couldn't interfere with any other things like Quidditch practices. Hermione then produced a sheet of parchment and a Quill from her bag and said "I think everybody should write their name down, just so we know who was here. But I also think." She took a deep breath, "that we all ought to agree not to tell Umbrige or anybody else what we're up to"

A lot of people were hesitant to sign it in case Umbrige found it; Hermione told them that she would make sure that the list wasn't left lying around anywhere. They all ended up signing it; Jake got the feeling that he was signing a non disclosure agreement of some sort.

Once they left the Hogs Head Jake pulled out his phone and checked to see if he had service normally he didn't have any in Hogwarts but he had service here in Hogsmeade. He searched through the numbers he had in it and decided to call General Hammond and ask him to send him some non discloser agreements. At first he wanted to know why Jake needed them, so he told him how he had let some things slip with three of his friends and he just wanted to be careful, in the end General Hammond said he would send them out as soon as he could.

As they walked along the streets of Hogsmeade they stopped at Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop, as Hermione had needed a new quill, well they were in there Jake questioned her if she had ever figured out why Witches and Wizards had never adapted writing with pens, she just laughed and said that she couldn't figure it out either.

Most of Sunday they spent doing their homework outside under a couple of trees, Jake kept thinking this was kind of silly to be leaving it all so late but at the same time there was often so much to do they had no real choice.

The next morning when Jake and the others came in from their morning run he saw a notice from Umbrige that said

BY ORDER OF THE HIGH INQUISITOR OF HOGWARTS

All student organisation, societies, teams, groups and clubs are henceforth disbanded.

An organisation, society, team group or club is herby defined as a regular meeting of three or more students.

Permission to re – form may be sought from the High Inquisitor (Professor Umbrige).

No student organisation, society, team, group or club may exist without the knowledge and approval of the High Inquisitor.

Any student found to have formed, or to belong to, an organisation, society, team, group or club that has not been approved by the High Inquisitor will be expelled.

The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty – four.

Signed: Delores Jane Umbrige, High Inquisitor

One of the second years asked if it was going to interfere with their Gobstones club. Ron said that it probably wouldn't his tone was a little dark and sacred the second years who had asked it. Ron turned to Harry and Jake and asked them if they thought that she knew about their plans? They then started discussing about how she might know, and were trying to lay the blame on people they didn't trust. The Ron got up to go and tell Hermione who was up in the girl's dormitory at the moment.

When Ron set foot on the stairs to the Girl's dorms a loud Klaxon sounded and the stairs turned into a ramp. It remained Jake of the sound of the alarms that went off when an incoming wormhole was detected at the SGC. As Ron slid down the ramp Jake turned to Harry and said "I guess the founders didn't trust guys as much as they trust girl's"

Hermione explained to them that the founders didn't think boys could be as trustworthy a girl's she told them this as she got up from sliding down the stairs, and then she asked them why they had tried to come up. They then showed her the notice on the board. She told them that no one from the group had told as she put a Jinx on the parchment that everyone had signed, Jake thought to himself, that's why it felt like I was signing some sort of contract.

After the boy's had showered they headed down to the great hall where everyone seemed to be talking about the notice.

As they left Angelina came running up to Harry to talk about the Quidditch team and how they would need to get permission to reform it. Jake turned to her and said "maybe I should come with you to so I can tell her about the running group too"

Well they were in History of Magic Hedwig, Harry's owl, flew to one of the windows, as Harry tried to take the note she was carrying he noticed that she was hurt and excused himself to go and find Professor Grubbly Plank. He found her in the staff room with Professor McGonagall. After class and on the way to potions Hermione was saying that Hedwig may have been intercepted by someone and they needed to be careful when sending letters. Also they opened the note Harry had gotten it just said "Same time, same pace Snuffles." She then warned them that the floo network may not be safe either.

When they got down to the potions class room Malfoy was bragging about how Umbrige had reinstated the Slytherin Quidditch team as soon as she was asked. He then started trying to get Harry to do something. He then stared insulting Mr. Weasly and then said that it was only a matter of time until the ministry had Harry committed to a special ward at St. Mungo's for people whose brains are damaged by magic. After he said this he made a really stupid face and some of the other Slytherins laughed at it.

Harry and Jake then felt someone squeeze between the two of them, it was Nevellie, and he was trying to get at Malfoy. Jake grabbed him from behind and managed to pull him back and said to him "relax don't let him get to you, you're doing exactly what he wants someone to do"

As Jake pulled him back into the line Neville was trying to keep back tears as he said that it wasn't funny to make fun of that. Just as Jake was going to ask him what that was about the door opened and Snape saw them trying to restrain Neville and confronted them saying "Fighting Potter, O'Neill, Longbottom? Ten points from Gryffindor. Release Longbottom, O'Neill, or it will be detention. Inside, all of you."

Jake let go of him and said "I had to grab you Crabbe and Goyle would have beat the shit out of you. Do you want to talk about it at all" Neville shook his head and muttered thanks as he grabbed his bag and went into the classroom.

Ron asked Harry what that was about as he seemed to know something about it, but Harry kept the promise he had made to Dumbledore last year and said nothing.

When they arrived in potions they found out that they had yet another inspected lesson as none other than Professor Umbrige had shown up. She sat in a corner by Snape's desk for most of the lesson; she seemed to have learned from Professor McGonagall's lesson previously that some teachers just aren't to be interrupted. She also question Snape about a few things, among them was as to why he had never gotten the Defence Against the Dark Arts job.

Snape then turned his gaze to Harry as his potion began to smell like burnt rubber, Snape emptied the caldron and then informed Harry that he needed to write an essay about how he went wrong.

As they went up to lunch Harry talked about skipping Divination to do Snape's essay, but he got told off by Hermione. After lunch they went up to Divination were Professor Trelawney seemed to be in a bad mood as she had gotten her inspection results from Umbrige. She latterly threw the text books at them as she handed them out. She also forbid them to speak about Umbrige, as she very grumpily walked around the class.

Harry told Hermione about Trelawney on their way to Defence Against the Dark Arts. Once they arrived Umbrige walked in and greeted the class in her usual manner, and informed them to put there wands away, as no one had them out that was quite simple.

She then had them read Chapter three which was titled "The Case for Non – Offensive Response to Magical Attack." Jake looked at it and wondered how the author of this book would do against a Jafa attack.

After dinner as they were sitting in the common room Angelina and Jake came in from a meeting with Umbrige they had some good news and some bad. The good news was she had allowed the running group to continue but it had to be open to everyone in the school. The bad news was for now the Gryffindor Quidditch team was still disbanded. As there would be no Quidditch practice that night Harry stared work on his essay for Snape. At the same time Fred and Gorge were demonstrating one of their new products. When Hermione was trying to draw attention to herself, Harry told her to go over and tell them to stop. She told them that since they weren't breaking any rules she couldn't do anything.

After everyone had gone to bed Sirius appeared in the fireplace he told them about how he had found out about the secret defence group and Harry questioned about why he was being tailed as well as having Jake with him as well. Sirius smirked and said "well you know how old Mad Eye is with all of his constant vigilance stuff"

He also informed them that Mrs. Weasly had forbid Ron from being a part of the group, and she advised that Harry, Hermione and Jake should drop it but she mentioned she had no real control over them. When they asked him if he wanted them to say that they would stop the Defence group, he just told them no and that he thought it was an excellent idea. He then started giving them ideas about where they could meet, when Sirius seemed to be distracted by something behind him and then suddenly disappeared. They then saw a familiar looking hand reaching into the fire; the hand belonged to none other than Professor Umbrige. When they reached the door to the boy's dorm they saw her still searching the fire determined to find something or someone.


	7. Chapter 7 OTP Part VII

The next day they discussed the events of last night in charms class well everyone was practicing silencing charms on either bull frogs or ravens. They were discussing how Umbrige could have found out about their meeting with Sirius. Hermione suggested that Umbrige was rereading Harry's mail and that she had suspected it since he had told her about the time when Filtch caught him sending a note and accused him of sending in an order for dungbombs.

When Professor Flitwick came over to see how they were doing he complemented both Hermione and Jake on how well they were doing, Ron and Harry on the other hand ended up having extra homework. After class was over they headed to an empty class room as it was pouring rain that day to catch up on homework, just as they sat down Angelina came running in and said that she had gotten permission to reform the Quidditch team as she had gone to McGonagall who went to Dumbledore . She also said that Jake had to be at every practice too just in case. She also informed them that they had practice at 7:00 that night as they had their first game in 3 weeks.

Hermione then started asking if they were doing the right thing with staring the Defence Against the Dark Arts group she was concerned because Sirius was all for it, Jake turned to her and said "don't worry about that, we need to do something to begin a quiet revolution with her. She can only give us detection besides if she tries to go too far with me I'm prepared."

The weather only got worse as the day went on and by the time Quidditch practice came around everyone got soaked although Jake managed to stay somewhat dry as he had brought along a poncho. After about an hour practice ended as it was just getting to hard to see anything. As they were getting changed back into their clothes after practice Harry felt some pain in his scar he waited until there was only him, Ron and Jake left in the room to tell them. Ron asked if that meant that "You know who" was near, Harry just said that it meant that "you know who" was just feeling something at that moment.

They were all pretty much all silent as they made their way back up to the castle sliding in the mud a few times. There was some laughter as Jake wiped out at one point, but he was back on his feet rubbing the back of his head to make sure he was ok, he was also pretty sure that he had a nice bruise on his butt.

Once they were back in the castle they headed into the common room which was empty and they saw that Hermione had left out some more of her elf hats, Crookshanks was curled up in a chair by the fire, and Charlie was sitting in front of it too. He got up as soon as he hard his masters footsteps enter the room. Jake hit the shower to wash the mud out of his hair from when he rubbed his head after slipping.

When he came back into the common room in just his boxers and a t shirt, Harry was sitting there too doing his homework.

Harry looked at him and said "The girls would love to see you like that"

Jake laughed and said "Oh yeah, but shirtless is all their going to see."

Jake joined him as he wrote up another report for the SGC, he also got an e-mail from General Hammond saying that he would be receiving the non discloser agreements the next day in an envelope that was specially charmed so that only Jake could see the paper work in it and that when he had them signed he was to use the enclosed envelope to send them back as the mail at Hogwarts was being searched.

Harry had passed out and began to have some sort of dream.

Just then Dobby came into the room to return Hedwig to Harry. He then explained that he and Winkey had been taking the hats that Hermione had been leaving as the other house elves were offended by them also they were scared off by Charlie a little bit too. Charlie came up to Dobby and nuzzled him in the same way he did with Jake. Dobby said to them that the dog stared liking him after the first day when he gave him a bone from the kitchen.

Harry then asked Dobby if he knew about any sort of secret room that they could hold their secret Defence Meetings in. Dobby told them about a room on the seventh floor that was referred to as the come and go room as it only appears when it is needed and gives you what you need.

That morning at Breakfast a large owl arrived with a letter for Jake he opened it at the table and grabbed a pen from his bag and quickly had Harry, Ron and Hermione sign the forms. He also quickly told them what they were. He then put them into the other envelope and sent the owl back on his way.

They also told the others about the secret room that Dobby had told them about that night. Word was spread to the rest of the group on when and where to meet, as Angelina had cancelled Quidditch practice due to the weather that day getting even worse.

After dinner the boys and Hermione went up to the seventh floor and found the portrait of Barnabas the Barmy who was teaching some trolls how to dance ballet but instead he seemed to be being clubbed instead. Harry pulled out the Marauders map and said "I solemnly swear I am up to no good" as he looked at it he couldn't find any room anywhere near where they were. He also noticed that it said Jonathan O'Neill instead for Jake, when he pointed this out to Jake; it suddenly changed his name when Jake touched it. The map seemed to know that it needed to make that correction. Hermione pointed out that since the room only appeared as needed it may not be on the map.

They then walked across the corridor three times, well they concentred on the room that they needed. A door suddenly appeared on the wall beside them and they went in.

There was a room lined with book shelves filled with books with various defensive spells. The floor was really soft with lots of cushions on it too. In one corner there was an American Flag, the flag of Hogwarts, the flag of the SGC and The Union Jack. Also there was a small area with some mats with the symbol that the SGC used on their uniforms when they were off world.

Hermione looked at it and said "Jake isn't that the symbol you have on your t shirt that you have to hide?"

Jake looked at it and said "Yup"

Hermione then looked at it again and said it looks kind of familiar.

Jake then asked her "where have you seen it other than on my shirt?"

She then said that there were some ancient runes that were based on constellations; she also said that there were 39 of them including that one that was used as a word for earth.

Jake looked at her and said "wow I wonder if the ancient wizards knew about the Stargate?"

She said that she couldn't tell from what she knew from ancient runes and offered to look it up, Jake just turned to her and said "don't for now".

Just then the other members of the group came into the room; they were all excited about what they were going to learn. First they decided on a name, the suggestions ranged from Defences Association to Dumbledore's Army. They settled on calling it the later but agreed to shorten it to the DA when talking about it outside of the group.

Harry then told them to pair off and practice disarming each other as a refresher of what they had learned back in second year when there was a meeting of a dulling club. Jake ended up working with Neville who wasn't too bad at disarming Jake; however Jake did kind of let him do it a few times.

After a while of practicing Harry called an end to it for that evening and they discussed when they would meet again. Once they agreed on meeting again Wednesday, they left in groups of three or four as Harry watched on the Marauder's Map.

As they were leaving Jake grabbed Neville and pulled him aside and said to him "you're a pretty good wizard your parents should be proud of you."

Just then Jake saw tears running down his eyes. A Kleenex box appeared beside them Jake grabbed one and said to him as he handed it to him and said "her dry your eyes, do you want to talk about it?"

Neville shook his head as he dried his eyes; he also said he'd talk about it later. Jake knew to leave it alone but figured that there must be something about Neville's parents as his reaction to what Jake had said really seemed to strike a nerve, just like when Draco had said something about some hospital. He got a sense that it wasn't like when Charlie got brought up to Jack, but it was something else maybe something else happened to them other than being dead, hell they could be MIA (missing in Action) for all he knew.

As the next two weeks passed things were going very smoothly. The meetings varied from day to day because of changes to the various Quidditch practices, also a good side effect of that it enabled them to not have a constant meeting day so it didn't seem as suspicious to anyone.

Also Jake was leading a running group every morning which had become mandatory for all the House Quidditch teams as an order from there captains. Draco Malfoy wasn't too happy about it and he tried to complain to Jake every chance he got. He eventfully shut up as he realised that he couldn't get to Jake in the same way as he did with others, plus the fact that the rest of the Slytherin team told him to shut up. Jake often thought about how much he just wanted to pull out a Zat on Malfoy, but at the same time he knew that the time wasn't right yet.

Also during this time Hermione had designed a special fake Galion that Harry could alert everyone about the date and time of the next meeting by changing the serial numbers on them, she said to them later that she was inspired by the Dark Mark on the death eater's arms.

However there ended up being a point where all meetings were put on hold as Gryffindor was having almost daily Quidditch practices, as they needed to prepare for their match against Slytherin.

Malfoy taunted Ron, who was improving greatly, at every chance he could get about dropping the quaffle and asking if he had a hospital bed reserved for him.

As October turned into November the castle began to get colder, many of the students were wearing their dragon hide gloves between classes as their hands were getting cold, Jake on the other hand thought it reminded him a lot like the weather in Colorado or even Minnesota at that time of year, plus it wasn't nearly as cold as the time that Jack and Crater had ended up in Antarctica when they accidently got sent to the second gate on Earth.

The morning of the match arrived and Ron was getting really nervous about it and he was questioning about being on the team. He even told them about how he had accidently fallen off his broom and ended up kicking the quaffle.

Hermione and Ginny came over decked out in Gryffindor colours as Ron was finishing his cereal, when they asked how Ron was doing, Harry told them that Ron was feeling nervous about the upcoming match.

Just then Luna came over sporting a hat with a lion head and she announced that she was supporting Gryffindor and showed them how it roared when she touched it with her wand.

It was then time to head out to the stadium for the match. . As they were leaving the great hall Hermione said to Harry make sure Ron doesn't see the badges the Slytherins are wearing. As Harry passed them he saw them wearing a silver crown shaped badge that said on it "Weasly is our King". Jake sat up in the Gryffindor box with Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna. Jake thought about trying to talk to Neville about his parents again, but didn't think it was appropriate at the time. Also as it was Jake's first Quidditch game Neville helped him out by explain the rules and what was going on

Once they got to the stadium and they were changing Angelina informed them about the final line up for the Slytherin team, she told them that Crab and Goyle had replaced the former beaters.

They then left the changing room to start the match, when the teams went out to meet at the centre of the pitch Harry noticed that the Slytherin team was wearing the same badges as the rest of their house. As the match went on the Slytherins began to start signing

Weasly cannot save a thing,

He cannot block a single ring,

That's why Slytherins all sing:

Weasly is our King

Weasly was born in a bin

He always lets the Quaffle in

Weasly will make sure we win

Weasly is our King

They kept singing it and got even louder as one of the Slytherin chasers approached the Gryffindor goal and scored on a distracted Ron. Gryffindor was being outscored by Slytherin but they ended up winning when Harry caught the snitch. However at the end of the match Harry was suddenly hit in the small of the back with a bluger.

Also Draco came over to Harry and made a comment about him saving Ron's butt from having a worse game and then preceded to brag about the song he had written and how he wanted to write more verses about Ron's parents too. Fred and Gorge heard this as the teams were shaking hands. Angelina was trying to hold back Fred well Harry was holding back Gorge. It was now taking the rest of the team minus Ron to restrain Fred and when Draco really struck a nerve with Harry he didn't realise that he had released Gorge. The two of them then attacked Draco. Eventually Madame Hooch came over and separated them she also informed them that she was discarded by their behaviour and sent them to go speak with their head of house.

When they reached McGonagall's office she began to tell them how she was applied by their behaviour, she then proceeded to give them detention for a week. She was almost finished with when Umbrige walked in and informed them that she had been given new power by the Minister as McGonagall had gone over her head the last time to Dumbledore to have him reform the Gryffindor Quidditch team. She also told them that she was now in charge of discipline at the school and was banning Harry and Gorge from the tam for life, she also banned Fred as well as she figured had he not been held back he would have been involved as well.

When they got back to the common room they informed everyone about the bad news. Angelina was pissed at them she was also pissed that Fred had gotten band too. She eventually went to bed and said that when she woke up she hopped it was all a bad dream.

As the room cleared out Jake pulled out his Asgard map and began searching Hogwarts and the grounds for Ron, as he was doing this Ron walked in to the common room, he looked absolutely frozen. They made him sit by the fire and warm up. When they asked him where he had been he had said that he went for a walk and was considering leaving the team. Harry them told him that if he did there would only be three players left as he and Fred and Gorge had been given life time bans.

Just as they were talking about how things could only get worse Harry looked out the window and said that he had good new that Hagrid was back. Harry suggested going out to go and see him. Harry went up to grab the invisibility clock and the marauders map well Jake grabbed his ancient cloaking device, as he figured he wouldn't be able to fit under the cloak with the other three. He also grabbed his jacket as it was fairly cold out.

When they got to Hagrids Hut they knocked on the door. Hagrid let them in and just as he was about to close the door Jake appeared and wedged his foot in the door and said "Ow that hurt let me in you big oaf".

Hagrid pulled the door open the door and grabbed Jake and was about to slam him to the floor when Harry said "It's ok Hagrid he's a friend of ours. His name's Jake and he's American, and he's here as a body guard for me"

Hagrid quickly apologised to Jake and asked him if he was ok. Jake said he was fine as he was massaging the shoulder that Hagrid had grabbed. They then told him about everything that was going on at Hogwarts. The subject then came up about where Hagrid had been. He told them about meeting with the giants and the Death Eaters showing up.

Just then Umbrige showed up. The four of them quickly covered themselves in the back corner of the room with the invisibility cloak it was a bit of a stretch but they were hidden. She commented that she had heard voices and that she had seen three sets of footprints leading from the castle. Hagrid then tried to explain about it, mean while Umbrige seemed to be looking for someone.

She then asked Hagrid what had happened to him as he was sporting some injuries from his time with the giants. He also told her that he had been away for his health to get outside and get a change of scenery for a bit. She then informed him that she would be inspecting him at some point.

When she left Harry was going to pull back the invisibility cloak quickly when Hermione stopped him. Hagrid went to the window to check. When he was satisfied that she was heading back to the castle he told them to take the cloak off. Jake got up to stretch as he was in a very uncomfortable position under the cloak. Hagrid was fairly upset about Umbrige inspecting the teachers, but it didn't really seem to faze him even when Hermione suggested that Hagrid should be careful and not show them anything too dangerous in front of Umbrige.

The next morning when Jake went out for his run Harry and Hermione came along too. When they got to the courtyard they found that Professor Umbrige had decided to join them. Malfoy tried to say that Harry should be banned from it as well but she ignored him for once. She tried to talk to Jake a few times as well and ask him why he didn't try and gain control of Harry yesterday. Jake knew that she was just egging him on to o something so she could have an excuse to disband the running group, give him detention or both. Jake didn't give her the satisfaction.

Latter on in the day Harry and Ron sat up in the common room well Hermione went down to go and talk with Hagrid about his lesson plans. Jake was out in the grounds playing with Charlie. There were lots of other students out there as well they were tobogganing, skating on the lake and having snowball fights. At one point a couple of snowballs made it up to a window of Gryffindor tower and Ron yelled at them, before realizing that it was Fred and Gorge.

Monday went fairly normally during that mornings run Umbrige didn't even bother coming, she figured that if something happened during she would be informed. The Slytherin Quidditch team managed to keep Draco away from Jake as they got the sense that Jake could probably hurt him badly if he tried something. Also ganging up on someone wasn't the best of ideas when you were outnumbered by the other students.

Hagrid had also made his return to the staff table there were a fair number of students who were glad that he was back, but at the same time there were some that knew that they would miss Professor Grubbly Planks lessons.

Tuesday came and there was no sign of Umbrige as they made their way out to Hagrids cabin. When they got there Hagrid came out caring a large slab of meat, which looked like half a cow. He then led them into the forbidden forest and said "will be over here today. It's sheltered here and they prefer the dark."

There were some questioning looks and some grumbles about what prefers the dark. Hagrid then explained that the creature that they were about to see may be one of the only trained herds of the creature. Again there were questions of if he was sure if they were trained. When they got to a small clearing in the forest Hagrid dropped the half a cow on the ground and asked everyone to gather around as the smell of the meat would draw them out, and he also gave some sort of call so that whatever creature would know that Hagrid was there.

A few minutes later Harry nudged Ron and pointed toward a couple of yew trees where a mysterious dragon like winged horse stared coming towards the meat. Still there were some that couldn't see them and they asked why Hagrid doesn't call them again. Hagrid looked around at everyone and then said "all right put your hands up if you can see them"

He looked around at them and Said "Harry I knew you'd be able to see them. Jake after what Dumbledore told me about you it doesn't surprise me. And you too Neville eh?"

He was about to say more when he was interrupted by Malfoy and asked them what they were supposed to be looking at. Hagrid then drew their attention to the half a cow where bits of flesh were disappearing into thin air as if something was eating it. When people asked what was doing that, Hagrid then told them that the creatures were Thestrals.

Some people then starred talking about how they were unlucky and Hagrid the explained about how that was a myth and superstation and that they were actually very intelligent creatures. Although most of the ones they had at the school only ever pulled the carriages or were used if Dumbledore had to make a long journey.

He then asked if anyone knew why only some people could see them. Hermione raised her hand. Hagrid acknowledged her and she said that the only people who could see them are those that had seen death.

As Hagrid was awarding her ten points for the answer Umbrige came up to inspect the lesson she was making notes and she was also making some snide remarks about Hagrid, She also questioned him about Thestrals being dangerous and he said that they were mainly clarified that because people didn't understand them and they were afraid of them because of the whole death thing. He also said that they were no more dangerous than a dog. Jake thought about Charlie and how he could be the sweetest dog you'd ever met but when commanded to he would spring in to action and attack.

She then told Hagrid in the same sort of talking to five year olds manner that she used with them when she talked to them the first time. She asked a number of very leading questions to some students that took them to be funny which didn't make the people that liked Hagrid fell like she was being fair to him at all.

When she got to Neville she asked him who he saw die and asked him what he thought about the Thestrals, he was a little bit hesitant as he was trying to come up with the words to describe them. She just wrote down some crap abut students being afraid or intimidated. When he tried to correct her she only offered him comfort in a rather sickly overly sweet sounding way.

On the way back up to the castle they were talking about the lesson. As Malfoy Crabbe and Goyle came up from behind them they took the opportunity to try and taught Ron about Quidditch. They just ignored him as they knew what he was trying to do. Once they had passed them Hermione commented about there being four people in the class that could see them and how she wished she could. Harry and Jake gave her the same look and Harry just said "no you don't".

Hermione then turned to Jake and said "who did you see die?"

Jake turned to her and said "it's not so much as who I saw die, but more the memories I have of people that Jack saw die."


	8. Chapter 8 OTP Part VIII

As December dawned the weather grew colder Hermione and Ron had more and more things added to their prefect duties, everything from decorating the castle for Christmas, supervising first years having there breaks in doors and patrolling the corridors with Filtch, who Ron figured must have dung for brains as he was worried about people dulling each other in the halls.

Meanwhile Jake had stated reading the book Daniel had given him back in September. Parts of it were boring and read like a text book until he got to a part that described a castle a lot like Hogwarts and there was also a drawing of something that looked like a Stargate. Jake noticed that Daniel had slipped a note into that page. Jake pulled it out and read it. The note said

Jake

I came across a reference to Merlin in some translation on an ancient tablet, it also mentioned Hogwarts, and I was wondering if you could look something up for me there and see if wizards have any sort of knowledge of the Stargate or if they did. It could prove a theory I have about them being descended from the ancients before they left the galaxy.

Daniel

Jake put the note and the book down and went and grabbed his laptop and drafted a quick e-mail to Daniel apologising about getting his note so late. He also told him about what Hermione had said about the 39 symbols being used in ancient runes to represent the constellations and how the symbol with the moon over a pyramid was used to represent Earth. Jake then said he would get back to him when he could get some more info.

Also since Christmas was coming soon people were discussing their plans for the upcoming holiday. Hermione was going skiing and Ron was heading back to the Burrow. Jake had no clue about what he was going to do, last Christmas, which was also his first Christmas he had spent recovering from Tonsillitis and a bad ear infection, he hopped he didn't have to go through that again. Harry also had no plans either and was figuring he would just stay at Hogwarts, even though he wasn't really looking forward to it, for the first time in a while it wasn't feeling like home to him. However both Harry and Jakes plans changed when Ron told them that his Mum had invited them both for Christmas.

Harry was also thinking about Sirius and how he was going to be spending the holidays. He wondered if he could persuade Mrs. Weasly to let him come to the Burrow.

Just before the break they had their last DA meeting, Harry and Jake arrived early which was a good thing as Dobby had decorated the room for Christmas with decorations with Harry's face on them. Jake asked him if Dobby had some sort of love a fair with him or something. As they took everything down Harry told Jake about how he freed Dobby and that he was just grateful about it.

Just before the meeting stared Angelina came over to Harry and said that they had finally found replacement players for him, Fred and Gorge. She told them that Ginny was replacing Harry as the seeker. She turned to Jake and asked him why he didn't try out. Jake told her that he couldn't fly so he hadn't thought about it at all.

Instead of learning anything new at that day's meeting they just practiced what they had already learned in previous lessons. Jake ended up partnering with Neville as he usually did; he still hadn't gotten more info from him about his parents and from what he could tell from what he had found out from the others Neville never really talked about them. He got the sense that Harry knew something but wasn't saying it for some reason or another. Jake did notice that Neville was getting a lot better at everything that Harry had taught them as he was letting Neville win against him less and less, although he never really let him know that in the first place.

As everyone was practicing the stunning charm Harry walked around the room taking note of how everyone was doing. When he came by Neville and Jake he saw Neville send Jake flying into the bookshelf behind him. When Jake got up rubbing the back of his head Neville apologised to him for that, Jake said it was alright and hat it was an accident as he changed positions so that Neville now had his back to the bookshelves. Harry continued to watch them just in case Jake wanted to get some revenge on Neville for that, he didn't, he just stunned him perfectly and once Neville was back on his feet it was his turn. As Harry passed buy Cho he couldn't help smiling at her, she also smiled back at him. He tried not to make it too obvious that he wanted to see her again by purposely not going near her.

As time the meeting came to an end Harry wished everyone a Happy Christmas and told them that in the New Year he would start teaching them some bigger stuff like Partronueses. Jake also announced that he was going to teach a couple of classes too. There was some giggling from the girls as a few of them hopped they would get to see Jake shirtless again.

As everyone was filing out Cho stayed behind to talk to Harry, Jake turned to him and said "I'll meet you back in the common room. Unless you want me to stay in case you get attacked by some crazed ax murderer in the hall on the way out," he added the last bit jokingly as he made his way out the door.

As Cho came over to Harry he turned to her and asked he what was up. She then came over to him and asked him if he thought that if Cedric had know the stuff that Harry was teaching them would he still be alive. Harry told her that he did know this stuff and that he only died because Voldemort decided he needed to die. She then questioned him about how he survived when he was only a baby. Harry told her that no one really knows the answer to that. She then told him that he was a really good teacher, when suddenly mistletoe appeared over their heads.

When Harry returned to the common room he saw that Hermione, Ron and Jake had claimed the good meats by the fire. Ron was stretched out on the rug in front of the fire working on his Transfiguration homework, Hermione was writing a letter, and Jake was sitting on the floor with Charlie beside him reading through one of Hermione's ancient runes text books, and making some notes from it.

Ron got up and asked him what had happed after the meeting with went. When he asked him if he had kissed her, Harry nodded and when he was questioned what it was like he said that it was wet as she had been crying. Hermione then told them that they were being insensitive about it how she was in love with Cedric and she was grieving over his death and know she was probably finding it difficult as she was now having feelings for Harry. As she was saying this Jake thought about what it was like for him/Jack after Charlie had died and how he had almost committed suicide a few times. He then thought about when they had first gone to Abydos and also how he felt when he saw Skaara holding a gun for the first time.

Jake put the book down and said to them all "I think I can understand what she's going through. She lost someone close to her, and now she's afraid to get close to anyone again. At least that's how Jack felt after Charlie's death and his wife leaving him. Hell he tried to commit suicide a few times. So don't make fun of Cho crying over Cedric it's hard to get over someone you love dying. I know Jack still has a hard time talking about Charlie, I've accepted it as I only have the memory of it and never truly felt it."

After that they sat in silence for a bit when Harry asked Hermione who she was writing too. It caused more awkward silence when she said it was Viktor Krum. Jake looked up again from the ancient runes book and asked who he was. Ron told him that he was an international Quidditch star that Hermione had a crush on. Harry then looked at the book that Jake had and asked him "why are looking at a book on ancient runes when you don't even take it?"

Jake put the book down and said "there's a section in here about some astrological signs that are on the Stargate."

He then walked over to Hermione and pointed to a word that he wasn't sure of the pronunciation on as it wasn't something he was familiar with it was the word next to the symbol for Earth.

She looked at it and said "That word is Tau- ray"

"Wait you said Tau – Ray, do you me, Tau'ri?" he said looking puzzled.

She looked at him and said "that might be a different translation of it. I think it's something close to Latin."

Jake then realised what it was he said "no it's not Latin it's ancient. Latin is a derivative of it. It's basically the language that the Ancients would have spoken when they were her on Earth thousands of years ago."

They all looked at him strangely and then Ron asked "who are these Ancients you just mentioned were they Wizards or something?"

"Not quite but they may have been amongst some of the first", said Jake. He then told them as much as he knew and also about what Daniel had suspected about them.

Then Hermione asked where they were now and Jake told them about the four races. He told them how the Ancients had ascended to a higher plain of existence and didn't interfere in this plain anymore. He also mentioned about the Asgard and the Nox. He also told them about the Furlings who no one is exactly sure what happened to them.

At this point they were all tired and went to bed.

As they were sleeping Jake was dreaming about going on a mission though the Stargate were they had ended up on the forest moon of Endor. When he was disturbed by Harry talking about something that he was seeing in a dream, he wasn't the only one who had been woken up by this, the rest of the boys in the fifth year dorm were up too. Jake suggested that he would go and get help at the same time that Neville did.

On the way to Professor McGonagall's office Jake thought about asking him about his parents but didn't think it was the right time. When they returned with Professor McGonagall Harry told her about what he saw, she immediately took him and Ron to go see Dumbledore she told Jake to stay there for now.

Jake followed them down to the Common Room, after pulling on a pair of track paints he sat by the fire stroking Charlie wondering what all this was about. After all Harry had just said that he had seen Mr Weasly attacked by a snake from the point of view of the snake, what could that mean?

Professor McGonagall returned about ten minutes later and told Jake that Mr. Weasly was being taken to the hospital and everything was going to be OK. She then asked him to go and wake up Fred and Gorge well she got Ginny. Once they were all downstairs she told them she was going to take them to Dumbledore's office.

When they got there Dumbledore explained further what was going on and that they would be traveling by port key. He then turned to Jake and said it is your option on whether you go or not right now. Jake turned and looked at Ron, Harry, Fred, Gorge and Ginny they all gave him a look that said come. He looked at Dumbledore and said "I'm going now."

He then instructed them to touch the kettle that was on his desk. Jake thought that it was really strange, but he did it anyway. Once Dumbledore had counted to three the port key activated and Jake felt a sensation of something pulling him from his Navel, the next thing he knew he was standing in the kitchen at number 12 Grimmauld place.

Fred and Gorge then turned to Sirius and said that they wanted to head off to St. Mungo's right away. Sirius then informed them that it would be a bad idea; he then summed some butter beer. They sat there talking about what had happened when Fawkes appeared with a not from Mrs. Weasly which Sirius handed to Gorge. When he opened it said that Mr. Weasly was doing well and she was on her way to St, Mungo's and to stay where they were until she came for them.

Well everyone looked tired no one really wanted to o to bed, they just sat there in silence drinking butter beer, and every now and then someone would ask for the time. Jake, Harry and Sirus would trade looks with each other as they were the outsiders in this family mater. Jake was also thinking back to how he felt when he got told that he was dying, before Thor had fixed him so that he could live. He wondered if there was an Asgard ship nearby right now, unfortunately he had no way of contacting them or the SGC right now as all his belongs were still in his trunk at Hogwarts, all he had on was a pair of Track paints, his boxers and a T-shirt.

Around 5 o'clock in the morning Mrs Weasly came in and gave them the news about Mr Weasly. She told them that he was doing well and that Bill was with him now. Sirius then suggested that they should have breakfast. When he tried to summon Kreacher the house elf he didn't come. Instead Harry, Sirius, and Jake went to work breakfast themselves. As Harry was taking out the plates Mr. Weasly came over and gave him a hug and thanked him for telling Dumbledore everything that had happed. As it had given them time for him to be found and treated properly and that Dumbledore could produce a good story as to what Arthur was doing where he was. She then turned to Sirius and thanked him for being there for their children; she also thanked Jake for being there for both Harry and Ron.

After Breakfast they all went up to bed to have a nap before heading out to visit Mr. Weasly. When they got to their room Ron and Harry asked Jake if the Asgard might be able to help Mr. Weasly. Jake looked up and said "there are a couple of problems with that one there in another galaxy, and two, I don't have any way to contact them right now. But I wouldn't worry whatever hospital he's been taken to should be able to help him"

They all fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow except for Harry who stayed awake thinking about everything that had happened that night. Latter on that day when everyone had lunch their trunks arrived so they showered and dressed in muggle clothing. Jake pulled on a clean Air force T shirt and one of his hoodies. He also made sure his dog tags were under his shirt he grabbed his sunglasses and his jacket minus the mission patches, he also shoved his wand into his back pocket as he saw Ron and Harry do the same.

Once they were ready they headed down to meet up with the others. They were going to be escorted to St. Mungo's by Tonks and Mad Eye. They joked with them that what Tonks was wearing would stand out less than the bowler hat that Mad Eye was using to cover his magical eye, even though she had bright pink hair.

As Mad Eye was surviving them with his Magical Eye he noticed the knife that Jake had on his right Leg, he pulled him aside and said "What's with the knife on your leg young man"

Jake turned to him and said "protection"

"Your wand should be enough," replied Mad Eye.

"And if I'm disarmed?"

Moody nodded as it made sense to him in an odd sort of way.

They took the London Underground to a station in the middle of London. When they got off they went over to a store called Purge & Dowse Ltd., the sign out front said closed for refurbishment. As someone was passing by Jake heard them say it's never open. The building didn't really look like any sort of Hospital Jake had ever seen, although he thought to himself the only time he had actually been to one was the SGC infirmary when he had his Appendix out, and that wasn't really your typical hospital either heck it was 21 floors underneath a mountain.

Tonks then stepped over to a very ugly looking dummy in one of the windows and told it that they were there to visit Arthur Weasly; the dummy moved and pointed, they all then walked through the glass into what looked to Jake as some sort of ER waiting room. Walking through it reminded Jake a lot of what it felt to step through the Stargate except instead of traveling thousands or millions of miles to a distant planet they had only gone a few feet.

They saw a bunch of people dressed in green robes with a bone and a wand crossed. Harry asked if they were doctors.

Ron's response was "Doctors? You mean those Muggle nutters that cut people up? Nah there're healers"

Jake turned to him and said "There not nutters and they don't always cut people up. Plus they have to go to school for like 8 years before they can even call themselves a doctor."

Once they had found out where Mr. Weasly was they headed over to him and talked a little about what had happened. Mrs Weasly then asked them to leave as Mad Eye and Tonks wanted to speak with him. Fred and Gorge handed Jake, Ron and Harry a couple of extendable ears to listen in on the conversation. They talked about how they had found no trace of the snake afterwards and that Dumbledore was concerned that Harry had seen everything from the point of view of the snake.

On the way back Harry was fairly silent as he was thinking things over to himself. Once they got back to Grimmauld place Mrs. Weasly suggested that he go to bed.

After awhile Jake went to go check on him, when he came into the room he saw Harry talking to the portrait of Phineas Nigellus about running away. Jake walked over to him and said "why would you want to run away?"

Harry then tried to explain to Jake why he wanted to run away.

Jake looked at him as if he was crazy or something and said to him "I wouldn't worry about that as if you did try and attack someone I'd be all over you before you could say uncle."

Harry laughed at that and realised that Jake was probably right maybe it was nothing and Dumbledore would explain it to him later. Jake then left and said either he or Ron would come up later, and Harry should get some rest.

Jake then went down to the living room where everyone else was and curled up to read more of his book on Merlin that Daniel had given him.

Well he was gone Harry lay down for a little bit and had one of his dreams about walking through a long dark corridor that he had never seen before. Around Dinner time Ron came up and told him "Mum says dinner's ready but will keep a plate for you if you want to sleep longer"

He just rolled over and went back to sleep. A little while later he woke up and saw Ron asleep in one of the beds in the room on the other was Jake with Charlie curled up at his feet. He also noticed that Phineas Nigellus seemed to be watching over him, he wondered if Dumbledore was worried that he would attack someone else, then he remembered what Jake had said and he didn't want to be on the other side of an attack from him. Despite the fact that he was hungry he went back to bed.

The next day well everyone was decorating the house Harry continued to hide from everyone. Around 6 o'clock the door bell rang and Harry went further up in the house to hide in the room that Sirius kept Buckbeack the Hipogyff they had freed in his third year.

Jake and Hermione eventually found him up there she told him that she had told her parents that skiing wasn't really her thing and that she had told them that she wanted to spend Christmas studying at Hogwarts. She also told him how Ron and Ginny had told her that he was avoiding everyone since they got back from visiting Mr. Weasly.

Jake said to him "Dude remember what I said to you last night that if you ever tried to attack anyone I would kick your butt. You're not likely to do that to one of us you're not the one who attacked Mr Weasly. I don't know how you saw it but it's not your fault. So come on down to the bedroom with us Ron's Mum had made some sandwiches and I don't know how long Ron can fend of Charlie without me there."

They all laughed at that as they walked down the stairs. Once they got to the boys room they saw Ron and Ginny sitting on Ron's bed with the plate of Sandwiches. As Hermione explained why she was there, Jake went over to Charlie's food dish and opened a can of Dog food for him. As they sat down on the bed and began to eat the sandwiches Harry told them all about his fears that he was actually in the snake. Hermione told him that he must have seen it because it was Voldemort's point of view at that moment because it is imposable to Apperate or Disaparate inside of Hogwarts.

As the days passed at Grimmauld Place they got the place clean and decorated for Christmas, Sirius seemed to be more cheerful then he had been over the summer. It may have been having so many people there for the holiday that put him in such a good mood.

When Christmas morning came they woke up to a pile of gifts at the foot of their beds. For Jake there was a book on ancient runes from Hermione, from Ron was a copy of Quidditch through the ages. From Harry was a pocket snekerscope. There were also a gift of some bones for Charlie from Dobby and some gifts from the members of the SGC, from Jack there was another envelope with Playboys in it as well as a gift certificate for a ride in an F – 302, from Sam he got a book on astronomy that should come in handy for his class in that, from Daniel he had gotten another book on Merlin and Teal'c had sent him a book on relaxation techniques and mediation, and Jack had also sent him one of those ski hats that have a Mohawks on the top. He had also gotten a sweeter from Mrs. Weasly that had an Eagle on it with the American flag on one of the sleeves. He'd also got some Berty Botts every flavour beans and some chocolate frogs too as well Hermione had given all of them homework planer.

The others had gotten some gifts too. Harry got a truly awful painting from Dobby that may have been an attempt at a painting of Harry, he had also gotten a miniature firebolt from Tonks and some defence books from Sirius and Lupin and a case of berty bots every flavour beans from Ron and a Weasly sweeter too, and from Jake a pair of the same sunglasses that Jake wore, except they were ground to Harry's prescription. Harry tried them on and said "wow Jake these are great how did you get my prescription right?"

Jake said "I'm glad you like them Hermione found some spell to figure it out and I just sent the info to the SGC and had them buy them for me out of my pay check"

Ron had gotten a broom compass from Harry as well as a pair of Sunglasses from Jake.

Just then Hermione came in to thank them for her gifts a copy of the book on Merlin that Daniel had given to Jake in September, a book on the Theory of Numerology from Harry and some unusual perfume from Ron.

Well she was in there Fred and Gorge Apperated in with a loud crack, Jake who was really jumpy still at noses like that leaped to his feet and pointed his wand at them as that was the only thing he had available to him at the moment. They looked at him stunned as he lowered his wand and said "sorry force of habit"

They looked at him and said "almost as bad as Moody."

Jake laughed at that and said "I'm not that bad, am I?"

Harry walked over to him and said "nah he's worse at least you don't make all your own food and only drink from a flask"

Then Fred and Gorge told them to not go down for a bit as their Mum was upset because Percy had sent back his Christmas gifts without a note and hadn't even been to visit Mr Weasly in the hospital either.

After a little bit Mrs Weasly called them down for breakfast she had made a wonderful spread of scrambled eggs, bacon, sausages and some fresh toast. She had also made a fresh pot of coffee for Jake. Jake thanked her for breakfast and the sweater she had made him.

They then all hit the showers to get dressed for the day with all the people in the house it took most of the morning to do it so by the time they were finished Lunch was ready.

After Christmas Lunch they all went to go and visit Mr Weasly at the hospital again. Well they were there Mr Weasly was talking about how one of the healers was using a Muggle technique on him called stitches. Mrs. Weasly then said that it was crazy and completely out of his mind. Jake turned to her said "what's so crazy about that I've had them when I got my appendix out"; he said this as he lifted up is shirt to show her his scar to her.

She looked at him and said "you know you could have taken a potion for that instead"

Jake looked at her and said "well I was kind of in the muggle world then and besides it does look kind of cool."

Ron looked at it as Jake was tucking his shirt back in and said "he does have a point."

At this point Harry, Ron, Hermione and Jake decided to leave for a cup of tea. Ginny made a comment about it being typical dad to want to try a muggle remedy like stitches. Jake turned to her and said "Ginny there really not that bad."

She turned to him and said "do they hurt?"

"Not really but I was under general anaesthesia at the time so I didn't feel them being put in."

She then asked what general anaesthesia was, Jake explained that it was a special deep sleep where muggle doctors give you medicine to knock you out for a little while well they operate on you.

She then asked if she could take a look at his scar, he lifted his shirt and she reached out to touch it with one of her fingers, Jake laughed a little and said that it tickled him a little, as he tucked his shirt back in.

On their way to the Tea room they passed a ward that said spell damage on it. Standing outside of it was none other than Gildroy Lockhart, Harry quickly explained to Jake who he was and what had happened to him. When he realised that they had recognised him he offered to sign some autographs for them, just then one of the healers who worked in that ward came by and figured that they were there to visit him as he doesn't get any visitors.

Well they were in there Gildroy began signing multiple autographs and they also saw Neville and his Grandmother leaving from visiting someone. Ron called out his name before Harry could stop him as he realised why he was here.

His grandmother looked up and asked him if these were friends of his. She then went up to them said first to Harry that she knew who he was and that Neville speaks very highly of him. Harry thanked her for that and then she guessed that Ron and Ginny had to be Weasly and that she knew their parents. She also guessed who Hermione was and also told her that Neville speaks highly of her too. Then she turned to Jake and said that Neville said that there was new exchange student at the school that he considers to be a good friend. Jake stuck out his hand and introduced himself to her. She then told them that they had helped out Neville a lot a school and that he didn't have his father's talent as she glanced over to the beds they had just left.

Ron then asked if that was Neville's dad down at the end. Mrs. Longbottom seamed shocked that Neville hadn't told his friends about his parents. She then told them how Neville's parents had been toured to insanity by some of You Know Who's followers. Ron, Hermione and Ginny where all shocked by this, Harry knew from before and Jake had flashbacks to Jacks torture by Ba'al, and knew that if Daniel in his ascended form hadn't been there to help him through it he (Jake) probably wouldn't be there.

As they were leaving Neville's Mum came up to him and handed him a used gum wrapper which his Grandmother told him to throw away instead he shoved it in his pocket. Once they left Hermione, Ginny and Ron all said they didn't know. Harry then told them what he had found out from Dumbledore about Bellatrix Lastrange. Then they looked over to Jake who was looking really pale at the moment, Hermione quickly realised that what Neville had just told him must have brought back some of Jacks memories to him, she said to him "are you ok?"

Jake shook his head and snapped out of the trance like sate he was in and said "yeah just some bad memories of torture."

Ginny then asked him what he meant by that and he said he would tell her later, he also decided that he would talk to Neville in private about his parents when they got back to Hogwarts.

Once that was over they all left for Grimmauld place. Jake felt a lot better once they got back there, especially when Harry came up to talk to him alone for a bit about it. He also brought along a couple of butter bears, well the two sat alone in their room with Charlie ad talked.


	9. Chapter 9 OTP Part IX

As the Christmas break was coming to an end as much fun as things were at Grimmauld place they were looking forward to returning to Hogwarts for the rest of the year, except for Harry as he was worried about leaving Sirius alone with Kreacher; who had been found in the attic clutching some family treasures.

Then one day something that made Harry dread returning to Hogwarts even more happened. Jake and Ron were playing wizard chess and Harry was giving him some pointers when he needed them. Jake wasn't doing to badly and he was just about to put Ron into check when Mrs. Weasly came in and told them that Snape was in the kitchen and wanted to see Harry and Jake.

As they made their way down they wondered what was so urgent that Snape had to see them here, Harry said that it was probably because he got a T in potions. Jake didn't think that was the case as he was doing pretty well in it.

When they got down there both Snape and Sirius were there. Snape turned to them and said "Potter, O'Neill sit down"

Jake grabbed a chair and turned it around backwards, Snape looked at him and said "will you sit properly"

Jake looked at him and said "as we are not in school right now no"

Sirius was about to interrupt when Snape said "I was supposed to see the two of you alone but Black..."

"I'm Harry's Godfather", said Sirius.

"And Mr. O' Neill has no one here to watch his back" said Snape coldly, "anyway I am here on Dumbledore's orders, but by all means stay and feel useful."

Sirius was noticeably upset by that, Snape then turned his gaze back to Harry and said "The Headmaster has sent me to tell you, Potter, that it is his wish for you to study Occlumency at this term."

"Study what" asked Harry blankly.

"Occlumency, Potter. The Magical defence of the mind against external penetration, an obscure branch of magic, but a highly useful one."

Harry then asked why he had to study it and Snape explained that Dumbledore believed it was a good idea and that he would be taking private lesson and that he wasn't to tell Umbrige and that he would be teaching him.

Jake then looked over at Snape and asked "and what does this have to do with me?"

Snape sneered at him and said "the Headmaster has also requested that you be present as well."

He then told them that he expected to see them both at 6 o'clock on Monday evening.

Then Sirus threatened Snape that if he was in anyway using the Occlumency lessons to give Harry a hard time he would have him to answer too. Snape also toyed with him about Lucius Malfoy recognising in his dog form at Kings cross back in September.

Just then the two of them pulled out their wands out and were about to duel each other, when Mr and Mrs Weasly came in. Mr. Weasly also announced that he had been fully cured.

As Snape left he remained Jake and Harry that he would see them at 6 o'clock on Monday night.

"So what was going on here?" asked Mr. Weasly

"Not much Arthur just some catching up with some old school friends" said Sirius, "so your cured, that's great news."

"Yes isn't it?" said Mrs. Weasly leady her Husband to a chair. "Healer Smethwhyck worked his magic in the end and found an antidote to whatever poison was in the snakes fangs and Arthur has learned his lesson about dabbling in Muggle medicine, haven't you, dear?" she added rather menacingly.

"Yes, Molly, Dear" said Mr Weasly meekly.

Jake looked over at her and said "again what is wrong with Muggle remedies. Think about this we use pens and paper to write with, hell we use computers too, well Wizards and Witches, still use Quills, Ink and Parchment. We stopped using those hundreds of years ago and you're the one who says were not advanced."

He then stormed out of the room, Molly looked hurt by what he had said and was about to say something to Harry when he turned to her and said "Jake can be a little sensitive about people thinking they are superior to other people sometimes, it's hard to explain and I'm not really sure if I can. It might be best to leave him alone for a bit."

Molly nodded as she knew what it was like with teenage boys when they have a fight with someone they need some time to cool off, before an adult talked to them.

As Jake stormed off you could hear the screams of Mrs. Black's portrait about filth and mudbloods in her house. Sirus went to calm her down.

After a few minutes Molly decided to see if she could talk to Jake and apologise to him about what she said. She went up to the boys room and knocked on the door, Jake said "come in" and he seemed a little bit calmer now.

When she entered she saw Jake sitting in the middle of the room cross-legged with his eyes closed, she walked over to him and said "Jake can we talk."

Jake opened his eyes and said "Yeah ok, I just needed some time alone, and I want to say I'm sorry for what I said to you in the kitchen."

She then pulled him into a hug and said "Dumbledore and Harry told me a few things about you and how you don't really like it when people act like they are soupier to someone else. Also I'd like to apologize to you too, I guess I just don't understand Muggles and why they do thing the way they do. It must be the same for Muggle borns that come into our world too."

Jake looked up and her and said "thanks for the hug and apology accepted. So what has Dumbledore told you about me?"

Mrs, Weasly then told him that Dumbledore had told him a few things in private; she told him that she knew that he was a clone of a United Sates Air Force Corneal and that he had all of the memories of him and she said that it must be hard to have memories of things that happened to someone else as she couldn't imagine what it would be like.

Jake then told her "it was hard at first getting used to it but now I don't really think of them too much unless something that happens to me reminds me of one of them. Also thanks again for the Hug; I don't really get hugged by someone in a mum like way that often. One of the last times I was hugged like that was by Mrs. Harman, the woman who owns the apartment I rent in Colorado; she gave me one well I was recovering from Tonsillitis and a double ear infection last Christmas."

Mrs. Weasly then said to him "she must love you like a son to look after you like that. I guess it's the same way I look at Harry that way too. Now come on downstairs with me its dinner and you don't want it to get cold."

Jake got up and said "I'll be right down I need to feed Charlie first."

After Jake had feed Charlie he followed Mrs Weasly into the kitchen where everyone was sitting at the table.

After dinner Harry, Ron, Hermione and Jake went up to the boys' room and discuses about what Snape had to say to Harry and Jake. Harry told them about having to take Occlumency lessons with him. Hermione suggested that it was because Dumbledore wanted Harry to stop having those weird dreams. Jake was actually wondering if they were dreams or if they were something else.

They next morning after Breakfast they were all accompanied on the Knight Bus by Tonks and Lupin. On their way out Sirius gave Harry a small package and told him that it was something he could use if Snape really bothers him. Also on their way out Mrs. Weasly hugged Harry and told him to take care, she also hugged Jake and asked him to keep an eye on Ron when he had the chance.

Tonks was dressed and looked like someone's grandmother. Unfortunately there were no seats for all of them together they had to split up Harry, Ron, Jake and Hermione all ended up towards the front on the third deck well Tonks was close to the stairs on that level, with Ginny and everyone else found seats on the bottom level.

When they finally got to Hogwarts they got off the bus at the gates. On their way up the somewhat slippery slope of the roadway up to the castle they talked about how they never wanted to ride the Knight bus again, Jake thought it was worse than his first trip through the Stargate or flying upside down at speed in an X -302. Charlie didn't look to happy about the trip either.

The next Morning Jake began his usually routine at Hogwarts with a morning run, this morning it was just him Harry and Charlie, no one else so they were free to discus whatever they like, mostly it was about Snape and what would be happening later that night.

As the day went on a number of the DA members came up to Harry and asked when the next meeting was. As Cho approached Harry at one point Jake turned to Ron and Hermione and said "I think we need to go to the Library."

Cho came up to him and asked him if he had a good Christmas and if he had seen the notice about the next Hogsmeade visit, coincidently it was on Valentine's Day. When Cho mentioned this to Harry he for some reason Harry asked her if she wanted to know when the next DA meeting was. As she walked away he realised that she wanted him to ask her out that weekend. He caught up to her and asked her out.

As the evening approached Jake and Harry began to start dreading there "remedial potions' with Snape. They made their way down to Snape's office in the dungeons of the castle. When they arrived in the office they saw two chairs in front of Snape's Desk which had a pensive a roll of dangerous and odd looking tools, amongst them was Snape's wand as well. Jake was sure that Snape had done that to intimidated them, for once it was working on Jake as it reminded him of the time that Jack had been tortured by Ba'al, when he had also laid out the instruments of torture he intended to use, however unlike then Jake knew that there would be major consequences for Snape if he tried anything like that.

Snape then began to explain that "the Dark Lord" was extremely skilled at Leglimency which enabled a Witch or Wizard the ability to read someone else's memories and feelings. He then explained that normally it could be done by line of site, but for some unknown reason the normal rules didn't seem to apply to Harry as somehow he had ended up inside of Voldemort's mind when he was possessing his snake on the night that Mr. Weasly was attacked.

After Snape used his wand to empty some of his memories into the pensive on the desk, he noticed that he didn't give them the opportunity to do the same. Snape then instructed Harry to stand up and use his wand to do whatever he needed to do to defined himself as he was going to attempt to break into Harry's mind.

He first saw memories from when Harry was 5 and Dudley was riding a new bike, he also saw memories of him being chased by Aunt Marge's dog Ripper at the age of 9, he also saw some of his thoughts on Cho. The first attempt ended when Harry screamed at Snape to get out of his mind and produced a stinging hex. Snape then tried a second time but stopped after he saw Harry's memories of Cedric Diggory's death. He told Harry that he was giving to much ammunition to his enemies and that he should try harder to block them.

He then turned to Jake and said "Let's see if Mr. O'Neill can do any better."

Jake walked up to him with his wand draw trying to clear his mind as much as possible. Snape then pointed his wand at him and said "Legilimens!"

The first thing he saw was a young man in a dark blue uniform being held against the wall by two people dressed in military uniforms. The young man spoke and said "I just dropped by to say—Ow!"

One of the men holding him against the wall said "Sir, please do not resist."

The Young man replied "Hey, ease up, big guy!"

The man holding him replied "Just relax, Sir."

The young man replied "I'm warning you!"

"Sir, please, stay there" said the man

The young man agued back "Didn't I just say I'm warning you? Hey! Oh! Alright! That's it! Now, I'm mad!"

A woman then came out of the open door they were beside and said "You can release him."

The memory then changed to show the same young man suspended from some sort of devise in an odd looking room. A grey creature approached and said "Hello. Do not be afraid."

The Young Man used some sort of weapon on the creature, which crumpled to the ground. Then he looked up and used the same device on the orange device keeping him suspended. He plummeted to the floor, groaning. He picked the creature up and tied him up in some sort of chair in the room.

He then walked over to a console looked at it and said "Okay, Wrong Console," before walking over to another one.

"Far right jewel thingy, up." He said as he moved a control device to another place on the console and waited expectantly but nothing happened.

"Ah, and three o'clock," he said as he rotated it.

Suddenly a group of people appeared in the room; the young man turned to the female in the group and said "There, you see, Carter, Told you it was no problem."

The young man then walked over to what looked like an older version of him. They are dressed identically, looking each other over in confusion

The older man turned to the adults in the room and said "What's goin' on?"

They all look away, embarrassed.

The young man who Snape figured must be Jake said "Wow, uh, you know, I'm, I'm really much taller than I think."

The older man then tuned to the Women in the room and said "Carter?"

Carter replied "Colonel Jack O'Neill, meet—Colonel Jack O'Neill."

Colonel O'Neill looked at Young Jake again and then back at Carter.

Col. O'Neill then looked irritated and confused and said again "What's goin' on?"

A man with glasses in the room then said "We're pretty sure this Ass-gard over here, kidnapped you and attempted to replace you with a clone.

Jack looked bewildered by all of this and asked how long he had been asleep; Carter told him that it had been seven days.

As Jack and Jake were talking about being duplicates of each other the alien creature was regaining consciousness.

The man with glasses marched over to the creature, followed by Carter. Jake watched them, O'Neill watched him.

The creature looked confused and said "What's happening?"

Carter then said "We were kind of hoping you could tell us."

The creature responded "No, no, no, this is all wrong."

O' Neill stormed over to him and said "I'll tell you what's wrong. I just woke up, haven't had coffee, let alone a pee in seven days, and I find out you stole my ass and made a—mini me. Carter, I should be irked currently, yes?"

Carter then said "Yes, I—I would be."

The man with glasses the said "Why don't you tell us who you are?"

The creature looked at him and said "Loki."

The man with glasses the said "According to Norse mythology, that's the god of mischief."

Carter asked "What did you want with Colonel O'Neill?"

Loki replied "I have nothing more to say to any of you."

O'Neill then said "Hey! We just saved your flat little white asses from the Replicators. This is the thanks we get?"

Jake looked at him and said "Hey, at least you're gonna live."

O'Neill looked at him and said "What?"

Jake replied "Maybe you're a little put out, but this guy didn't hit all the right buttons on the Xerox. This body is gonna fall apart if he doesn't fix me." Loki then said that he couldn't fix him as all the clones suffer the same fate. O'Neill then asked again for an explanation.

Loki then explained that he was a scientist, a former geneticist with the Asgard Ruling Council, and that he was stripped of his stature after he was caught performing unsanctioned experiments on humans. He also explained that human bodies were similar to their original form thousands of years ago. Using Col. O'Neill's physical makeup as a template, he had hoped to find a way to construct a clone that could contain their massively superior intellect and that his research was unsuccessful.

When he was questioned further Loki said "I was going to say, it was unsuccessful prior to my being caught and banished. I would have found what I needed eventually."

The man with glasses then asked him "Why risk coming back here and breaking the law after nineteen years?"

Loki replied "Because, I thought he was the one," as he pointed to Jack.

The two of them (Jake and Jack) said "Me?"

Loki replied "I believed his genetic code contained the key."

The two of them then replied "mine", Jack then turned to Jake and said "Stop it."

Loki continued "He was physiologically advanced enough to carry and utilize all the data from the ancient repository of knowledge. That would not be possible for any human one generation ago. He is a significant step forward on your evolutionary path."

The man with glasses looked at him and said "You just found this out recently?"

Loki replied "I learned about it when all the Asgard did. O'Neill is legendary."

Everyone in the room was amazed by this. At this point Snape was beginning to wonder why Jake hadn't pushed him out of his mind yet, it didn't seem like he was fighting it was almost as if he wanted him to see this.

Loki continued by saying "Most recently, the Asgard fleet has been distracted by the war with the Replicators and the subsequent relocation of our people."

Jack then said "So, you took the opportunity when no one was looking to sneak back here."

Loki replied "I do not regret my actions. I am trying to save my people."

Jake then said "Look, I know this isn't all about me, but come on, seriously. I'm dying here."

Loki replied "I cannot reverse your fate. Nor can I explain why you did not mature to the proper age as you should have."

Jake looked at him and said "Well, easy to see why they kicked you out of the science club."

Jack said "All right, I've heard enough," as he turned to the control console. He then called Carter over and asked her "Can you call Thor on this thing?"

Loki then said "Please, do not."

Carter replied "We've already tried contacting the Asgard a number of times."

Jake looked at her and said "You know, you'd think if Thor knew about this?"

Carter then did something and said she was pretty sure that was it. As they were waiting Jake stumbled a bit and closed his eyes as if he was feeling giddy. Jack asked him if he was alright. Jake said no.

The man with glasses then questioned "Uh, what do we do if Thor doesn't show up?

Just then Thor beamed aboard the ship

"Never mind," said the man with the glasses

Jack looked at him and said "Well, it's about time!"

Thor then said, as he walked to where Loki was restrained, "I apologize for not coming sooner. Loki, what have you done?"

Jake replied "Yeah, it seems he's been playing Dr. Moreau behind your back."

Thor then said "You know why I am here. You should have known O'Neill's genetic code was safeguarded for his own protection."

"Excuse me?" asked Jack.

Thor then said that a marker was placed in his DNA to prevent any attempts at genetic manipulation. The scene then changed as Jake excursed some control over what he was showing Snape. Evidently there was something in there that Jake did not want him to know.

Thor then explained that unfortunately, the eventual genetic breakdown of the clone is not his doing, but rather a result of Loki's inept methods, Loki then said that there was no need for the clones to survive.

Jack then asked Thor if there was anything he could do so that his clone could survive. Thor looked amazed by that and said "You wish your clone to live?"

Jake said "You can't just let me die!"

Jack looked at him and then to Thor and said "He's just a kid."

Thor the asked "Are you certain, O'Neill?"

Jack didn't answer immediately and Jake smacked him in the arm. Jack looked at him and said "I'm thinking! Yeah."

Thor then replied "Very well. I will attempt to repair his DNA. If successful, he should continue to mature at a normal human rate."

Everyone reacts with relief at this news. Well Jack then thanked him.

Snape then attempted to see how deep Jake would let him go into his mind as he was still not seeing any resistance. He realised Jake temporarily and asked "why didn't you stop me from seeing those memories?"

Jake looked at him and said "I wanted you to see them."

Snape then said "you should be careful who you show those to they could be used against you"

Jake nodded as he tried to prepare himself again, this time Snape caught him off guard and found another memory from someone else's point of view.

He saw Jack being led into a room by two Jaffa who walked him onto a platform. Jack was sucked forward into a metallic, spider-webbed panel in the wall, with his back to the room. The Jaffa flanked the door as Ba'al enters and walked onto the platform. Jack is turned so that he is facing into the room. The Jaffa left the room.

Ba'al then asked him "Who are you?"

Jack replied "You go first."

Ba'al then picked up a large knife from a table on the platform, looked at its blade and took a seat on a bench on the platform.

Ba'al looked at him and said "You claim you do not know me?"

Jack replied to him "Well, take no offense there, Skippy, I'm sure you're a real hot, important Goa'uld, I've just always been kind of out of the loop with the snake thing."

Ba'al replied "I am Ba'al."

Jack said "That's it? Just Ball? As in Bocce?"

Ba'al then looked annoyed and said "Do you not know the pain you will suffer for this impudence?"

Ba'al then walked to the front of the platform and held up the knife which became horizontal—as if magnetised—and aimed it at O'Neill.

Jack then said "I don't know the meaning of the word. Seriously. Impudence. What does that mean?"

Ba'al then let go of the knife and it flew into O'Neill's left shoulder. As O'Neill grunted in pain, Ba'al picked up another knife.

Ba'al then said "I shall begin again. Who are you?"

Jack replied "Colonel Jack O'Neill, U.S. Air Force. Two L's in that."

Ba'al replied "That may be who you once were, Tok'ra."

Jack then said "I may be a lotta things…but I'm no Tok'ra!"

Ba'al replied "It is true we were only able to capture the host. Your symbiote fled the body out of cowardice. But it is also true that Tok'ra share body and mind equally. You will know all that it knew."

Jack replied in a mocking tone "I think I know less than you…think I know."

Ba'al replied as he raised another knife to horizontal, "Why have you come to this outpost?"

Jack said back "Now, see, that's a perfect example right there. I haven't a clue."

Ba'al let the knife go and it flew into O'Neill's right shoulder. O'Neill yelled in pain as Ba'al picked up another knife.

Ba'al the said "You have been here before."

Jack replied "First time."

Ba'al said back to him as he raised an eye brow "You know your way to and from our most secret outpost. Clearly you have been here."

As Jack questioned him Ba'al asked him repeated questions

"Did you really hope to escape my personal guard?"

"Why did you abduct my slave?"

Jack then said now in obvious pain, "All right…look! This is the last thing I remember, I swear to God. I was sick. I agreed to let the Tok'ra put a snake in my head or I would have died. Right now, I'm kinda wishing I had."

Ba'al the said, smiling as he looked at the third knife "A wish easily granted, what is your mission here?"

Jack replied "No mission."

Ba'al then asked "Why have you returned?"

Jack replied "I've never been here."

Ba'al asked again "What did you want with the female?"

Jack asked exasperated "What female?"

Ba'al then said "Death will only offer a temporary escape. I can revive you again and again…a thousand times if need be. Only once you have told me everything I ask, will you be allowed to die."As he said this he brought the third knife to horizontal position.

He then said "One…last…time," as he let the third knife go and it flew towards O'Neill.

Everything then went black; the next thing Snape saw was Jack being dragged out of some sort of stone box. He was the dragged down a hall by two guards. He was then pushed into a room. After one of the guards moved his hand over a device on the outside wall the room changed. Jack then slid down as the floor suddenly becomes a wall. The doorway had become the ceiling, many feet above. The room contained two in-built benches and four lit panels which were in reach. Jack hit the lit panels, but they appeared strong and secure. A distant scream is heard. He looks up towards the doorway in the ceiling. A woman is sitting at the opening.

The woman asked "Is it you?"

Jack looked up at the opening, a puzzled look on his face.

Another man then appeared in the room and said "Hi, Jack."

Jack looked beside him to find a man, dressed in casual clothes, sitting on one of the built-in benches, who gave a little wave.

Jack then said "Daniel…"

Daniel replied to him and said "I leave, and look at the mess you get yourself into."

Jack gave him a quizzical look as Daniel continued "It's good to see you."

Jack replied cautiously "Yeah, you too."

Jack walked to the bench opposite Daniel and sat as he said "It's a shame you're a delusion."

Daniel replied "No, I'm here. I'm…really here."

Jack replied skeptically "Sure you are"

Jack then took off one of his shoes and throws it at Daniel, who winced. The shoe passed right through him and bounced off the wall back towards O'Neill.

Daniel then explained "Here in the sense that my consciousness is here, if not here in the full physical flesh and blood sense, which is really…neither…here nor there. The point is, you're not imaging this."

Jack replied "I just tossed my shoe through you."

Daniel replied "Yes you did. That's because I've ascended to another plane of existence."

Jack replied "Ohhh."

Daniel then continued and said "Remember Oma Desala, the whole…glowing thing, you helped me out. I couldn't have done that without you, remember that?"

"Yeah," Said Jack.

Daniel continued saying "I'm…I'm energy now."

Jack interrupted him and said "How's that workin' out for you?"

Daniel said "Good, actually…very…"

"Good," said Jack questioningly.

Daniel continued and said "Very good. You…however…"

Jack completed his thought by saying "Yeah, well…you know what it's like…", as he got up and picked up his shoe, he continued as he put his shoe back on "comin' back from the dead. Takes a while to get the color back in your cheeks."

Jack then asked Daniel again "So…not a delusion?"

Daniel shook his head and said "No."

Jack then said "Okay…show me your stuff. Bust me outta here."

Daniel then said "I can't."

"Why not "Jack questioned.

"I'm not allowed to interfere." Daniel replied

"You're interfering right now." Said Jack

"No, I'm not." Daniel replied again

"Yes, you are," said Jack.

Daniel the replied "No, I'm not. I am consoling a friend."

Jack then asked him "What good's the power to make the wind blow or toss lightning around if you can't use it to spring an old friend outta jail?"

"I would if I could," Daniel replied.

Jack questioned him "You can't do that stuff?"

Daniel replied back "I can. I just…I can't."

Jack then said "Well, thanks for stopping by, then."

Daniel replied back "Ba'al is torturing you and I wasn't just gonna sit by. Look, all he wants to know is the reason you came to this planet. You really don't know?"

"Do you," asked Jack.

Daniel then said "Well, all I know is that you…or more accurately, the symbiote the Tok'ra placed inside of you…congratulations, by the way…walked off undetected in the middle of the night and came here."

Jack said "I can't believe I actually let them put a snake in my head…my head. I agreed to this."

Daniel he said "It never shared with you why it would walk alone into a heavily fortified Goa'uld outpost?"

"There was no sharing! I was sick." Replied Jack

"I know," said Daniel.

"They did the implantation, a word I intend never to use again, and I woke up here. That's…my week, so far," Jack continued.

"So you really don't know." Daniel asked.

Jack sighed, trying to remember and then said "Uhh…something to do with one of Ba'al's slaves. I got a visual but I've never met her before."

"Nobody knows you're here." Daniel in formed him

Jack looked at him, stunned.

Daniel continued "Even if they did, they'd never be able to pull off a rescue because this place is a fortress. Ba'al is just gonna keep on torturing you to death and reviving you in a sarcophagus until…he finds out what he wants, which is impossible because you don't know anything, or until you're not worth reviving any more. But you'll cease to be the Jack O'Neill we know long before that."

Jack then said "Well…apparently, I've got a big day tomorrow."

Daniel replied "No, I'm not gonna let that happen. I won't let him destroy you."

"You just said you couldn't help," said Jack

Daniel replied "No, I can't stop Ba'al from torturing you any more than Oma could heal my radiation sickness, but…I can help you ascend."

The scene changed again Jack was back in the room where Ba'al had tortured him the first time. This time instead of knives a drop of liquid squeezed from a spout on a bottle was pointed at him. The drop moved horizontally into Jack's chest. Jack was once again pinned against the spider web panel and he appears to be burned in several places on his chest. He was in obvious distress.

Bail the said "The Tal'vak acid will take some time to burn through all the way. Though it cauterizes the flesh as it burns, a very small amount often finds its way into the blood and begins to spread. Why have you returned here, Tok'ra?"

"I'm human," replied Jack

"Hmm…betrayed by your symbiote," Ba'al replied.

"It used me," said Jack

"To do what?" questioned Ba'al

"I don't know! And I don't care!" replied Jack

Ba'al then asked "What did the symbiote call itself?"

Jack was struggling to speak as he said "I don't remember."

"Tok'ra retain the identities of both host and symbiote. You are O'Neill. What was the name of your symbiote?" said Ba'al.

Jack replied with more difficulty "I…just told you."

Ba'al questioned him again "What Tok'ra secrets could a single name reveal?"

"I don't know." Said Jack

"Why protect the one who betrayed you…abandoned you to…this?" asked Ba'al

Jack now in obvious pain and with anger said "If I knew the name, I'd give you the damn name! I don't care about protecting the Tok'ra!"

Ba'al the stepped forward and pointed the bottle at O'Neill again as he said "Tok'ra have been a nuisance for centuries."

Jack weakly, pleaded "Don't."

Ba'al then s aid "Even when we thought they had been wiped out. They've become all the more…insidious. Like…acid…burrowing holes into our empires."

Jack replied "Kanan! That's the name."

Ba'al lowered the hand holding the bottle.

"Kanan," said Jack again as Ba'al smirked at O'Neill and set the bottle on the table. He picked up another and walked toward the front of the platform.

Jack then said weakly "I…I just told you."

"Yes, you did," said Ba'al smiling.

Ba'al squirted more liquid from the bottle which again hit Jack in the chest. Jack flinched, but this liquid did not seem to be causing him any further discomfort.

Ba'al then told him "This neutralizes the acid and numbs the pain. So you see, the truth is rewarded."

Jack replied "I don't know anything else."

Ba'al then said "There may be much more of this Kanan still in your memory than even you know. It'll come to you…in time."

Ba'al pushed a device on the table where he has placed the bottles. The web panel opened and O'Neill fell into a very long, black tunnel.

Just then Snape realised Jack as he was now cowering on the floor with tears running down his eyes, Snape fell back against his desk as he realised that he had just witnessed someone tortured far worse than anyone that Voldemort had tortured., at least when he did that to someone he killed them when they were of no use. This man that he had just watched torture Jack O'Neill in Jakes memories had somehow brought him back to life only to torture him again a second time.

Harry went over to Jack and helped him up as he was muttering to himself "Ba'al, torture, had to show Snape."

Harry helped him to his feet and said "that's ok, you'll be fine."

Snape then got to his feet and asked Jake "why did you let me see that."

Jake looked back up at him as he wiped the tears from his eyes and said "I didn't mean to I was trying to block you from seeing that, but you didn't give me a chance to defined myself."

Snape looked at him and said "would you expect the Dark Lord to give you the opportunity?"

Jake shook his head and said "no why would any enemy give the opponent that type of opportunity? But wouldn't it also show Voldemort that he can torture me all he wants and I won't give up?"

Snape then turned to him and said "Do not refer to the Dark Lord by his name in front of me"

Jake looked at him and said "why do you fear the name more then you fear him? I just don't get why everyone here wants to give him that respect by allowing his name to induce so much fear that they won't speak it. For Example I will call Ba'al by his name, Hitler gets called Hitler and both of them have done way worse than Voldemort ever has. Tell me how are either of them any different then Voldemort?"

Snape looked at him and said "ten points from Gryffindor for showing lack of respect for a teacher."

Snape still seemed to be shaken from what Jake had said to him and also what he had seen in Jakes memories. He then turned to Harry and said "Potter are you willing to try again tonight?"

Harry stepped forward again as Jake sat down whishing that he could have a beer right now.

When Snape tried it again on Harry he triggered a memory Harry had of being by the Department of Mysteries and he realised that was where Mr. Weasly was on the night he was attacked. Harry then questioned Snape about what was in the Department of Mysteries. Snape told him that it didn't concern him and to try and forget about it as it didn't concern him. He then told them to return on Wednesday evening at the same time He also instructed Harry to try and rid his mind of emption before going to bed that night.

As they made their way back to the common room neither of them spoke to each other much. Mainly because Jake was trying to forget seeing the memories that Snape brought out of Ba'al's torture of Jack.

When they got back to the common room Jake sat down on the floor next to Charlie and sat there stroking him, anyone in the common room could see at that moment that the big German Sheppard just knew that his master needed him at that moment, he put his head in Jakes lap as he was petting him.

After a few minutes Jake began doing his homework as was everyone else in the room, except he still had a massive German Sheppard with its head still on his lap. After a while Harry said that he was tired and he couldn't finish Umbrige's homework that night, Hermione told him to mark it in his homework planer before going to bed, which he did. As he was going up the stairs Hermione suggested that someone should follow him just in case as he mind might be more open right now after his lesson with Snape. As Jake still had Charlie on his lap he suggested that Ron should follow him.

As Harry approached the dorm room he felt pain in his scar and he got the feeling that Voldemort was very happy about something. Ron came up to him and asked him what had happened. Ron told him what Hermione had suspected as he helped him into bed. As the others and Jake came up Harry lay awake wondering what could have made Voldemort so Happy that night.

Authors Note: Sorry for the length of this chapter I thought it would be interesting to have Snape see some of Jakes memories from when he was cloned and some of his memories of Jack being tortured by Ba'al


	10. Chapter 10 OTP Part X

The next morning after one of the massive group runs with all of the houses, they found out why Voldemort had been so happy the previous night. There had been a mass break out of Azkaban, the wizard prison, and the Ministry of Magic was blaming Sirius Black for the breakout. As they were discussing this Jake whispered to Harry asking him how Sirus did get out. Harry whispered back to him about him turning into a dog, as Jake had seen him do that back on September first he figured that made sense.

They then discussed about how the ministry was covering things up, Jake looked at them and said "governments do things like that all the time."

Ron turned to him and said "what do you mean by that?"

Jake said to him "ok take me for example you know the story I tell people and my real story, it's the same with governments when they realise things to the public. Another example the meteor crashes a few years ago, they had something to do with the SGC and that's all I'm saying for now. No more questions?"

They all nodded as they understood some of what he was saying, they then turned back to the newspaper as they saw an article about a ministry employee by the name of Bode who had been strangled to death by Devil's Snare well in St. Mungo's. Harry remembered meeting him when he had his herring at the ministry earlier in the summer and Ron mentioned that his dad said he was someone who worked in the department of mysteries.

Just as they were finishing breakfast Hermione got up and said that she needed to send a letter to someone. Also well they found out from Hagrid that he had been put on probation by Umbrige which meant that she would be at every Care of Magical Creatures class.

Also throughout the day everyone was discussing the breakout from Azkaban and was also trying to talk to the people in the school that knew some of the victims of the attacks.

Jake saw that Neville seemed to be avoiding people a lot and cornered him, walked him into an empty classroom and closed the door before he could say anything. Jake sat next to him and said "look what I'm going to tell you right now is really hard for me to tell anyone and also you cannot repeat anything I tell you except to Harry, Ron and Hermione."

Neville looked like he was afraid at that moment as he had seen how well built Jake was and he knew that he wasn't someone to be messed with. When he looked at him he saw that he had almost the same look that he had had on his face on Christmas when he had told them about his parents, he wondered if it had something to do with that. He then looked Jake in the eye and said "what are you going to tell me that I can't tell anyone other than Harry, Ron and Hermione?"

Jake closed his eyes and lowered his head and said "I know what it's like to be tortured by someone who doesn't give a shit about what they do to the person or those that care about them", Neville was about to interrupt him when Jake said "you know how I sometimes talk about my Uncle Jack in the US Air Force Right" Neville nodded as Jake continued "well I'm not really his nephew I'm a clone of him that was created by accident and I have all of his memories including some of him being tortured."

Neville then started crying and said to Jake through his sobs "I've never told this to anyone not even my Gran but I want to tell you as maybe you will understand, I saw them tortured".

Jake grabbed him and hugged him well he said to him "Neville I'm sorry that you have such horrible memories of that and I know that words can't take the hurt away, but I want to let you know that anytime you want to or need to talk to someone you can talk to me about it."

As the two of them pulled apart from the hug Neville whipped the tears from his eyes with the sleeves of his robs and said "thanks, it's kind of good in a way that I told you that and that you shared something with me about yourself. I guess I always thought of you being the tough guy who doesn't have any feelings, but when I saw how you looked when you found out about my parents I thought that you must know something that you weren't letting on."

Jake looked at him and said "I'm only tough on the outside, mostly from my military background, but once you get to know me, believe me I'm not all that tough. Oh and one thing, I am very protective of anyone I consider a friend and your one"

Neville looked up at him and said "you mean that, you consider me a friend?"

Jake looked at him and said "why wouldn't I? Especially after your Gran said that you consider me one."

Neville looked at him as he shrugged his shoulders and said "I just thought because you were here to protect Harry that you didn't really care about me"

Jake looked at him and said "true I may be here to protect Harry, but that doesn't mean that I can't make friends and besides I don't really have any my own age. Most of the people I consider friends are old enough to be my parents. Also you remind me a bit of myself sometimes."

Neville looked at him and said "how do I remind you of you, I'm no good at anything besides Herbology, and I don't know what I'd do if I was confronted by a death eater."

Jake looked at him and said "you remind me of myself because from what Harry, Ron and Hermione told me and from what I saw when Malfoy said something about St. Mungo's, you're willing to stand up for what you believe is right even if it means taking on your friends, I do that too sometime and so does Jack. Also I want you to know that the first few times you that you attempted spells on me I didn't try to block them until you showed more confidence in yourself that and when you managed to throw me into a bookshelf with a stunner and If Harry wasn't watching you might have found yourself flying into it as well. You remind me of another friend of mine too, Daniel he's really smart and knows about 30 languages but he will fight when he has to, just like you would too. Sometimes it's best to not think about what you're doing in a fight and just do what your gut tells you. Now come on its lunch time"

The two of them got up and left the room. As they were heading to lunch Neville asked Jake some more questions, Jake answered most of them but there were some that he just said he would tell him later. When they got to the great hall Harry, Ron and Hermione saw the two of them coming over to them.

Harry asked Jake what he had been talking to Neville about and he just said "stuff."

Ron asked with a full mouth "what kind of stuff?"

Jake looked at him and said "first swallow before you talk and second it was personal between me and him," as he turned and nodded to Neville who was loading up his plate.

As the weeks went on between having lessons with teachers being on probation, both Trelawney and Hagrid, and Snape's Occlumency lessons the only thing that they truly could look forward to were the DA meetings.

One Saturday afternoon Jake told Harry that he wanted to take the class. Just after dinner about an hour before the DA meeting Jake slipped off to change into his track paints and he also went to prepare the room and himself for what he wanted to do.

When Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville came into the room of requirement they saw Jake sitting in the middle of the room, shirtless, surrounded by candles and sitting cross legged he looked like he was in some sort of trance, if they hadn't seen his dog tags moving when he took a breath against his bare chest they would have thought he was dead. Neville whispered "should we say anything to him, to tell him that we're here?"

Jake opened his eyes and said "Oh hey guys I was just doing some mediation."

He then grabbed his shirt as the candles vanished from the room and it expanded into the usual room except the bookshelves were replaced with padded walls and the floors had an extra layer of padding on them too. As everyone walked in they were looking around at the room as it looked different than normal.

Harry then addressed all of the members and told them that Jake would be teaching them today.

Jake then stepped forward and said "as much as I hate the sound of this phrase now I'm going to say it anyway 'Wands away please' you're not going to need them today"

Zacharias Smith then spoke up and said "so how are we supposed to defend ourselves without a wand?"

Dean Thomas then spoke up saying "well obviously Jake is going to teach us some techniques to deal with someone in that situation."

Jake stood at the front and said "exactly, now would anyone like to come up to the front and let me demonstrate with them?"

He looked around the room and said "If I don't get any I will pick someone."

Neville's hand shot up and he stepped forward, Jake looked at him and said "are you sure?"

Neville nodded as he stood beside Jake.

Jake then turned to the rest of the group and asked if anyone else wanted to volunteer. Ron stepped forward as did Fred and Gorge who said to Jake "just retuning the favor"

Jake looked at them as they said "from when you tried a fainting fancy."

Jake laughed at that as Zacharias smith said "so are you actually going to teach us anything or are we just going to stand around well you talk to your friends."

Fred and Gorge looked at each other then at Jake who raised an eyebrow like Teal'c often did as the twin approached Zacharias and garbed him by the arms pulling him to the front. Jake then looked at him and said "it looks like you have just become the last volunteer and my first victim, sorry I mean assistant."

As Jake said the last part he had a look on his face that showed everyone that he meant business. He then handed his wand to Harry and then said to Zacharias "ok Mr. Smith let's see if you can put your money where your mouth is."

He looked at Jake as if he had grown an extra head or something and said to him "what you want me to attack you, your unarmed, you just handed your wand to Harry. You're no match for me."

He then pointed his wand at Jake at the same moment Jake ducked under the stunner that Zacharias sent at him and quickly got to his feet well simultaneously grabbing him from behind and put him into a head lock.

Jake then realised him well he complained that it wasn't a fair fight as Jake didn't let him know what he was going to do. Jake then said to him "you honestly think that an enemy is always going to fight fair?"

Zacharias looked at him and said "yeah of course it's proper dulling."

Jake the turned to Harry and said "when you dulled Voldemort last summer did he fight fair?"

Harry looked at him and said "yes and no. He essentially mocked dulling by trying to force me to bow with the Imperio curse. So no he didn't fight fair."

Jake then turned to him and said "if you were to fight me would expect me to fight fair?"

Harry then said "it would depend on what I did to you."

Jake then said to Harry "how about this I'm a death eater that has just been disarmed my wand is nowhere in reach, what would you expect me to do?"

Harry looked at him and then said "I would probably try and stun you."

Jake then said to him "do it try me and I'll show everyone a truly unfair fight."

Harry nodded as he pointed his wand at Jake, he hopped Jake wasn't going to harm him in anyway. Just as he was about to hit Jake with a stunner when he felt Jakes arms wrapped around him and something cold brushing across his neck. Jake had pulled up his paint leg and grabbed the knife that he had there and had pulled it out on Harry. He then pulled it away and said "you should never, ever assume that an enemy is unarmed just because you have seen him or her lose whatever weapon they were trying to use on you." He then threw the knife behind him and it hit a target that appeared in the room.

After that everyone divided up to practice some moves that Jake had demonstrated with the others.

By the time that practice was over everyone there was tired and soar and immediately hit the showers upon returning to the dorm rooms.


	11. Chapter 11 OTP Part XI

As January changed into February the weather started warming up again at Hogwarts. In the DA things were going well, Jake was now alternating lessons with Harry. Also Harry was still having his Occlumency lessons with Snape. After the first one Snape didn't even attempt to use Jake as an example and when both of them asked him about it he said that he never wanted to see anything like what he had seen Col O'Neill go through when he was tortured again, and he pitied anyone who saw that memory if they did attempt to break into Jake's mind.

Also during the DA sessions they all noticed that Neville was doing better at everything, he didn't really talk to anyone much about what he had told them in the closed ward back at Christmas and also didn't seem to want to talk to anyone about Bellatrix. He did however share some glances with Jake who at times seemed to be having wordless conversations with him, amongst his words of engorgement to him.

During one of them near Valentine's Day some of the girls somehow managed to talk Jake into taking his shirt off, as they had all herd from the Gryffindor girls about how hot he looked with it off, he joked as he did it that it was his gift to them. They all laughed at that as he took it off and flexed, the laughter turned to oohs and aahs as they all took a look. They got a little disappointed when he put it back on.

As the Hogsmeade weekend drew closer Hermione asked Harry if he could meet her and Jake at the Three Broom sticks around noon. Harry didn't think it would be a problem and just figured that he could bring Cho along as well.

The morning of the Hogsmeade visit started like any other morning with Jake going out for a run with Charlie, however today only the Gryffindor Quidditch team came out as apparently all the other captains had decided to give their teams a day off because of the Hogsmeade visit. Once they returned they all changed for the visit to Hogsmeade. Jake like last time put on his BDU pants so he could easily hide a couple of weapons in them, just in case. He also put on one of his Air Force t –shirts as he had taken to wearing them a lot on the weekends when they were allowed to ditch their uniforms. He also put on one of his American Eagle hoodies which he zipped up part way, his black cap from Jack, and his Air force Jacket with the SGC crest removed from the sleeves, he also of coarse had his dog tags on under his shirt he usually only took them off when he was sleeping unless he was too tired to remember too.

He came down to the common room where he met up with Harry and Hermione; Ron had to stay behind as Angelina had booked the Quidditch pitch for the day as they really needed some practice. Jake and Hermione left Harry as he met up with Cho outside of the great hall.

Harry and Cho went ahead as Jake lagged behind a little bit, he was still keeping a close watch on Harry but he had agreed to keep his distance from him so he could have some privacy with Cho. On the walk down Hormone mentioned to him that she had found something in a book that may relate to the Stargate. She pulled out the book and opened it to a page and showed it to him. He began skimming though it and came across a word that he recognised "astraporta", he noticed that Hermione had stuck a note in it too with a translation that said "door way to the stars". Jake looked at her as he pointed to the word and said "your translation is a little off it actually translates to Stargate and according to this there is one somewhere within Hogwarts, which would mean that there were once three gates here on Earth, which really puts some holes into the theories about worlds only having one gate and of extra gates being brought to Erath. "

Hermione looked at him and said "I was wondering if you might be able to figure out where it might be as translating some of the language later on that seems to tell where it might be is really difficult as I can only get so far especially on this map", she said as she flipped to another page which had what looked like a Map of Hogwarts on it, but it was all written in ancient. Jake looked at it even more puzzled by it.

Jake looked at it and tried to remember all the times Daniel had tried to teach him ancient, but for the life of him he couldn't figure out most of it. Just as he was about to tell Hermione this he thought of a great idea he pulled out his cell phone and took a picture of the map he then sent it to Daniel asking him if he could translate it for him. Hermione watch as he did that she then asked him what he just did.

Jake told her that he e-mailed a copy of the map to his friend Daniel who was extremely good at languages and could definitely translate it easily. Jake then made a quick call to General Hammond to ask for another non disclosure agreement for Neville to sign this time, he was told that it would be sent in the same way the last one was just in case the owl got searched.

As they made their way through the village of Hogsmeade they noticed the wanted posters for the escaped death eaters and Jake overheard Cho mention about how when Sirius Black was on lose there were Demontors all over the place. Jake asked Hermione about that and also what Demontors where, she explained it all to him as they saw Harry and Chow head into Madame Puddifoot's tea room. Jake took one look at it and said "I am not following him in there."

Hermione laughed at that and said fine lets go to the Three Broom sticks to get some butter beers. Well they were waiting for Harry and their guest to arrive Jake got a text from Daniel saying he was looking over the picture of the Map that Jake had sent him and would email him later when he figured out a full translation of it. Jake showed it to Hermione who asked him how soon he would get an answer from him. Jake said he wasn't sure as it would depend on what other translations he had to do.

Just then Rita Skiter walked over to their table as did Luna Lovegood from different parts of the bar, about 5 minutes after that Harry arrived. Hermione then explained that Harry would be giving an interview that will be published in the Quibbler by Luna's father.

The interview was very intense for Harry as Rita had asked him very detailed questions and he gave her back extremely detailed answers.

On Monday at dinner everyone had questions for Harry about what the interview was like. Even Neville mentioned to him how hard it must have been. He gave a look to Jake as he saw him give him a look saying he understood completely what he meant by that. When the owls came with the mail a large one came with something for Jake who opened it grabbed a pen from his bag and turned to Neville and asked him to sign it. Neville looked at him and asked what it was. Jake whispered to him that it was a written secrecy agreement that just said that he wouldn't tell anyone his (Jake's) secrets. Neville looked a little nervous but signed it anyway.

Eventually everyone left the table leaving Harry Jake and Hermione alone at the table as they were waiting for Ron who had a Quidditch practice before dinner. Well they were waiting for him Hermione and Jake asked Harry how his date with Cho had gone and he filled them in on all of the details. Jake said to them "well at least she isn't trying to commit suicide or something. She really needs to talk to someone about this and no offence Harry I really don't think you're the right person, and I doubt she would talk to me," he added with a laugh.

Hermione then began telling Harry that he was being incentive to Cho and he should have been more tactful how he had told her about his meeting with them. Jake looked at her and said "look I can understand completely what she is going through; I have Jacks memories of Charlie's death and him getting over it, eventually. Plus I almost died myself when my body was breaking down from the cloning process. So I think I'm in a unique situation to say she is not dealing with Cedric's death in a rational way."

Hermione did agree to that but did advice Harry to try and be more tactful with her if there was a next time. Just then Ron and Ginny walked into the great hall fairly muddy from their Quidditch practice and they thanked tem for waiting for them. Jake looked around the table and really wished they had some beer in this castle as he really could use one, right about now.

After they were finished dinner Ron and Ginny went to take a bath, Fred and Gorge came over to give them their thoughts on how well the team was doing without them. They mentioned that the only one who seemed to show any real promise was Ginny who had apparently been sneaking into the Weasly's broom shed and learning to fly that way. Fred and Gorge also mentioned about having doubts about staying at Hogwarts without Quidditch and they were pretty close to being able to open there own joke shop anyway.

The Game that Saturday wasn't that good but at the same time it was a quick as Ginny had caught the snitch which meant that Gryffindor only lost by 10 points even though Ron had let it 14 goals.


	12. Chapter 12 OTP Part XII

The next morning at breakfast Harry received a large number of Owls because the interview he had given had been printed in the March edition of the quibbler. The only thing that could put a damper on it was Umbrige coming over and wanting to know what it was all about. When Harry told her that he had given an interview during the last Hogsmeade visit, she quickly banned him from all future Hogsmeade visits and gave him a week's worth of detentions and then she turned to Jake and said "you should have stopped him from doing that so you will serve the same fate as Mr Potter."

To further add insult to it yet another decry was put up that band any one from reading the quibbler. Hermione pointed out that that was one of the best things she could have done as it meant that people would read it.

Despite it being band and Umbrige going around and asking students to turn out their pockets or show her what they were reading she never managed to catch them with it do to clever charms that concealed it as either pages from a text book or blank parchment.

Jake was extremely gratefully that she didn't attempt to search his bag as he thought she would definitely look into the secret compartment that he had his weapons in it. He confided this fear to Hermione who said that the enchantment on it would only open for him so even if she did search his bag Umbrige wouldn't be able to open it or even feel the weapons in it. Jake said to her "wow that's cool. It makes me love this bag even more."

Also as a side note to the article coming some of the teachers, despite not being allowed to talk to the students about things that had nothing to do with their subjects, professor Sprout gave Gryffindor 20 points when Harry handed her a watering can, Flitwick gave him some sugared mice at the end of class and Professor Trelawney declared that he wouldn't die for a long time and have 12 children, despite professor Umbrige being in the room for the last one.

Harry also got stopped by a number of students as well as Cho Chang who told him that doing the interview was brave and it made her cry. Also Shamus came up to him and well he was faking tying his shoes said that he believed him and had sent a copy to his mother as well.

The best reaction of all was from Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle they were with one of their other Slytherin buddies Theodore Nott in the Library. As Harry passed them he saw Crabbe crack his knuckles and Malfoy whisper something to him. When he told the others about it Jake smiled as Hermione said that the best bit was that they couldn't say anything to contradict what Harry had said about their fathers being Death Eaters as it would mean that they had read the interview and they would get in trouble for that from Umbrige.

That night in the Gryffindor common room, Fred and Gorge had thrown a party for Harry which included larger than life versions of the cover of the Quibbler that had been enchanted to say some phrases like "**The Ministry are Morons**" and "**Eat Dung Umbrige**".

Hermione got annoyed by it and found it hard to concentrate on her work and decided to go to bed early. Eventually Harry also got tired of being asked questions about the interview, when Harry got up and said he was tired and needed to go to bed Jake got up too and asked him if he was Ok. Harry nodded but Jake flowed him anyway as he was starting to feel tired as well.

Well Harry was sleeping he had a dream about Voldemort talking to someone called Rockwood. He woke up terrified from it and screamed "Nooooo!" which woke Jake up and caused Ron to yell out as well. Ron opened up the hangings around the bed. Ron then started questioning him if someone else had been attacked. Harry then tried to explain to them about what he had heard Voldemort say. Ron was about to suggest that Harry needed to go to Dumbledore when the rest of the boys had come up; Harry just said he wanted to go back to bed. Jake turned to Ron and said "let's just leave him to sleep, if anything happens will tell Dumbledore in the morning."

Later the next day when they had a break the told Hermione about the events from the night before, Hermione then put two and two together and told them about how Bode (a ministry of magic employee that had seen in St Mungo's around Christmas, and then later died) and how the death eaters must have done that because they knew he was getting better and could possibly have told someone about how he was put under the imperious curse by Lucius Malfoy.

Hermione then pointed out that Harry shouldn't have seen it at all because he's supposed to be practicing Occlumency. Jake was begging to think things out like Daniel or Carter would was wondering if it' may not be Harry's fault about seeing these things and it may be something beyond either his or Voldemort's control. He didn't want to voice this but it seemed more logical to him.

Later in the week during one of Snape's "remedial potions" sessions Snape had managed to see the dream Harry had had about Rockwood and questioned him about it. He even taunted him about it by asking him if he thought that having these visions made him feel special or if he thought it was his job now to be the informant. Harry turned it back on him and said "no that's your Job."

Harry was also able to break into Snape's mind and see some of his memories, by using a shield charm. On the next attempt Harry ended up seeing something he had never seen before he ended up seeing a door inside the department of mysteries open. When Harry tried to explain his way out of it, Snape said to him "You are lazy and sloppy, Potter it is a small wonder that the Dark Lord –"

Harry then cut him off and asked "Can you tell me something, sir? Why do you call Voldemort the Dark Lord? I've only ever head Death Eaters call him that."

Snape was about to respond when they heard a woman screaming from the great hall, he turned to the two teenagers in the room and asked them if they knew anything about it. The scream came again and the three of them left the room.


End file.
